


Troubleman

by Eia



Series: Troubleman [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Ratings: R, Strong Language, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солдат уходил, стараясь не оставлять следов. Неважно, разберётся он в этой каше или нет, нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто угодно – Щ.И.Т. ли, ГИДРА ли – смог вмешаться и разобраться вместо него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubleman

  
_There ain't no mountain high enough,_  
 _Ain't no valley low enough,_  
 _Ain't no river wide enough_  
_To keep me_

_Марвин Гэй, из альбома Troubleman_

Причиной нестабильности был дефект. Неустранимый. И серьёзный. Солдат слышал: однажды это дорого нам выйдет. Он слышал: когда-нибудь это поставит под угрозу все планы. Он слышал: да вы рехнулись.

Вслед за этим обычно звучало: обнулите.

Он не знал даже примерно, сколько раз это повторялось.

Дефект сохранялся от разморозки к разморозке. То, что в криокамере Солдату снился свист морозного ветра и скрежет циркулярной пилы, было проявлением дефекта. То, что, открывая глаза, он ищуще всматривался в склоненные над ним лица – тоже. К пятому дню жизни вне камеры в его памяти каждый раз всплывали одни и те же цифры, 32557 – он начинал спрашивать, откуда они, и это было сигналом к увеличению дозы психотропов. А однажды его вынужденно продержали в активном состоянии семь суток подряд – и к окончанию затянувшейся миссии он до судороги испугал командира боевой группы реакцией на некстати брошенную бесцельно-насмешливую реплику: в рифму отбрил сквозь зубы чем-то холодно-непристойным. Впрочем, это последнее, возможно, просто приснилось ему в камере. Или произошло не с ним. Он не знал.

 

Он слышал: это приемлемо. Это даже пикантно. Это как держать на ладони склянку с нитроглицерином: щекочет, что уж там, давно ко всему привычные нервы. Александр Пирс, источник приказов: короткий замах, удары наотмашь, уверенный голос; уверенность, впрочем, всегда была мнимой, траектория пощёчины оказывалась неточной, ладонь подрагивала, в поворотах ощущалась скованность; шестьдесят пять лет, плохая физическая форма, уровень опасности ноль, один удар ребром ладони по шее. Склонность неосознанно фиксировать за источником приказов эти мелочи тоже была проявлением дефекта. Потребность зачем-то находить его адрес – тем более.

 

Он слышал: это, мать вашу, аж трогательно. Забавно аж. Это как заполучить лучшую в мире винтовку с нечитаемым личным вензелем на прикладе: и любопытно до жути, и похуй вообще-то. Брок, ответственный за расходный материал: всегда подсевший голос, раздражающая привычка подходить близко, хорошие удары ногами; пятьдесят лет, погрешности в координации на больших скоростях, уровень опасности от нуля до трёх в обратной зависимости от степени опьянения. Два любых удара левой в корпус или голову, можно прямо сквозь блок. Его адрес Солдат не запоминал – но запоминал привычку невольно задерживать взгляд, и это тоже было излишне.

 

Собственный дефект вызывал глухую, но глубокую неприязнь. Солдат любил промельки прозрачной, бестревожной тишины в кромешном месиве боли и холода, и эта тишина рождалась из подчинения задаче, из слияния воли с целью, из принадлежности назначению и забвения всего остального. Дефект поднимал рябь в голове; рябь мешала слиянию, и чем гуще она становилась, тем ближе были очередной электроудар или рвущая боль мгновенной заморозки. Технические трудности он создавал тоже: если Солдат машинально ссыпал запасные заряды в карман, из которого не мог их достать на бегу, или в нужный момент находил под ремнём обычный нож вместо метательного, то знал, с чем опять имеет дело. Эти мелочи не слишком сказывались на эффективности — но они были. Обескураживали. Смутно обещали что-то помасштабнее. Вынуждали к защите электрошоком.

 

А потом появился этот. Последнее задание, цель шестого уровня. И всё смутно обещанное сбылось разом, вся конструкция идеального солдата рухнула в разлом дефекта, как в реку, как в мутную воду пополам со стеклянным крошевом и обрывками металла. Он, этот, вколачивал в изъян, как клин, себя всего, и навстречу ему вскипала непроглядная взвесь хуже воды в Потомаке. В ней и помыслить нельзя было о растворении в приказе или подчинении глобальной миссии ГИДРЫ, в ней бурлили вопросы, в ней хотелось простейшего: знать, видеть, отличать верх от низа — и вынырнуть, вынырнуть, скорее вынырнуть за глотком воздуха.

 

Его следовало бы добить, невзирая на провал всей операции. В исполнение приказа и в наказание за погром и катастрофу у Солдата в голове. Тогда возвращение к спасительному слиянию ещё было бы возможно; оно и теперь ещё было возможно – только бы убедить себя, что миссия по уничтожению цели шестого уровня перешла в спасательную безотчётно, между делом, в дезориентирующем эмоциональном шквале. Но это было не так. Была схватка, в которой внутренний саботажник внезапно пересилил, взял верх, отвоевал себе право хотеть ответов, а цели шестого уровня – жизнь: неотменимое и непоправимое поражение, настолько же неожиданное и серьёзное, как и все остальные в тот день.

 

И нет, ничего необременительного и случайного не было в том, чтобы всплыть со дна реки с тяжёлой, как пушечное ядро, неисправной стальной рукой, удерживая ею за ремень сто десять килограммов бесчувственного чужого веса.

 

Ни малейшего пространства для самообмана.

 

И никакой возможности уложить случившееся в голове.

 

...

 

Солдат уходил по траве, стараясь не оставлять следов. В том, чтобы держаться рощицы, смысла не было никакого. Он прошёл её насквозь, насчитав шагами около пятисот метров, и выбрался на извивавшуюся вдоль реки автомагистраль – 123, Чейн-Бридж-роуд. За ней начинались массивные многоэтажные кварталы; невдалеке видна была огромная дорожная развязка, вытягивавшая ворох асфальтированных петель в толстенную общую нить на юго-запад. Не выбирая, Солдат дождался первого же попутного грузовика: на повороте дороги вышел из мёртвой зоны прямо под водительскую кабину и повис под днищем на балках двух задних мостов. В левой руке при падении в воду окончательно заклинило механизмы локтевого и лучезапястного сочленений, но хват пальцев всё ещё был достаточно надёжным, чтобы зацепиться ими за кожух колёсной оси, как якорем. И это было огромной удачей – повисни манипулятор мёртвым грузом, Солдат бы не удержался. Пульс частил несообразно нагрузке: внутреннее кровотечение от удара рухнувшей аркой до сих пор не остановилось, оно требовало медикаментов, оно требовало хотя бы неподвижности – но ни тем, ни другим Солдат не располагал. Он дождался, пока грузовик, покружив в развязке, не доберётся до съезда на юго-западную трассу; на самом медленном участке последней дуги отлип от днища и откатился вбок, к ограждению эстакады. Вместе с тягачом поехали дальше его коммуникатор, транспондеры, куртка и пояс – в них тоже могло остаться что-нибудь отслеживающее. Единственный уцелевший нож Солдат отстегнул и притянул к бедру. А потом перегнулся через край и без усиления упал на нижний виток развязки – прокатился по тенту полуприцепа, двигавшегося в обратном направлении, полоснул по ткани лезвием и провалился внутрь.

 

Уезжать из Ди-Си было нельзя: все возможные приказы, как и все возможные ответы, оставались там. И Солдат на время запретил себе думать о выборе между тем и другим, чтобы очередной круг внутренней борьбы не сделал его и без того уязвимое положение абсолютно безнадёжным.

 

Взрезанный тент не создавал даже иллюзии защищённости, но искать лучшего укрытия было поздно. Солдат повалился на бок, наконец-то подтянул к животу ноги; под ним оказались мешки с чем-то крупнозернистым и слегка сыпучим, лежать было удобно, и для страховки на случай забытья он подцепил металлическими пальцами каркас тряпичной крыши. Доверять притупленному восприятию боли не стоило: удар перекрытием на хеликарриере был из тех, что отрывают от аорты обе почки. И пульс всё не успокаивался, и в ушах уже начинало тонко позванивать, а дышать лёжа оказалось ещё возможно, но уже трудно. Если кровотечение не прекратится, подумал Солдат, через час-другой он станет похож на... Искать в памяти было всё равно что ощупью шарить в дымовой завесе; он нащупал невесть как там оказавшееся van'ka-vstan'ka транскриптом с кириллицы и завис, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать ему эквивалент.

 

Навстречу низко и быстро прошла вертушка – вероятно, к берегу, где у воды осталась лежать цель шестого уровня. Солдат не почувствовал по этому поводу почти ничего. Очень хотелось отключиться – но только не здесь: машина обходила город вдоль реки, пункт назначения был неизвестен, и это угрожало возможным пробуждением за пределами намеченного квадрата; к тому же, до последнего оставалась вероятность, что за ним, Солдатом, вертушка вылетела тоже. Поэтому он плыл в полудрёме, не давая себе погрузиться слишком глубоко – цепляясь за проступавшие из ниоткуда грозди сложных славянских ругательств и непривычное, тревожаще-прохладное чувство бесцельности и непринадлежности.

 

Сердцебиение начало замедляться через полчаса. Снаружи потянуло водой; Солдат выглянул из-под тента, обнаружил себя посреди моста, с удовлетворением опознал дорогу и упал обратно. 495, Кэпитал Белтуэй. Прицеп всё-таки вёз его в нужном направлении.

 

Топографические ориентиры Солдат любил больше всего: спутниковые снимки, карты, фотографии и изображения с веб-камер внедряли в первые же минуты после обнуления, прямо в удушающий вакуум, откуда невозможно было даже крикнуть. И они в считанные минуты делали несуществующий мир существующим. Даже Голос, рассказывавший о Порядке и Цели, Солдат начинал слышать по-настоящему глубоко лишь после того, как из мелькавших на экране кадров складывалось Место. В этот раз обнуление и загрузку явно провели наспех: кое-где сквозь карту просвечивал нестёршийся старый слой – тот же город, но уже тронутый отметками о завершённых миссиях и красными флажками. Самый опасный флажок почему-то связывался с последней целью, объектом шестого уровня – как будто тот оказался нанесён на нижнюю карту ещё до того, как стал заданием. И Солдат даже смутно помнил: видел сквозь прицел, в окне квартиры, куда стрелял на поражение, а потом ещё где-то... на крыше? Воспоминания были скупыми, недостаточными, они не объясняли ужаса, не объясняли гнева, не объясняли счастья, не объясняли раскола, бунта и катастрофы. Но больше он не находил ничего.

 

Он заставил себя не думать об этом и вернулся к главной текущей задаче: неважно, разберётся он в этой каше или нет, нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто угодно – Щ.И.Т. ли, ГИДРА ли – смог вмешаться и разобраться вместо него. Пульс окончательно перестал звучать в ушах. Солдат сел. Поддел ножом полимерную упаковку, на которой лежал – под ней оказались пакеты с гранулами, спрессованными в причудливой формы конгломераты. Солдат вытащил один с мыслью об удивительно хорошо стабилизированном взрывчатом веществе – но нет. Надпись на пакете обещала корм для собак, то же обещали изображения и перечень ингредиентов, да и сам гранулят в целом этому не противоречил. Хотя Солдат всё равно поразился – неожиданно для себя. Тому, что собаку можно кормить вот так. Как будто что-нибудь знал об этих зверях помимо техники вспарывания горла.

 

Находка повернула мысль в новое русло. Из загруженных на случай автономной работы алгоритмов жизнеобеспечения Солдат знал, что будет нуждаться в большом количестве пищевого белка: опору стальной руке создавал массивный мышечный корсет. Инструкция по сохранению боеспособности рекомендовала разводить молоком особый протеиновый концентрат – но она целиком строилась на использовании перевалочных убежищ ГИДРЫ, которых было восемь штук в одном только округе Колумбия. А вот эта странная спрессованная смесь, предлагавшаяся стопроцентным хищникам в качестве единственного продукта в рационе... Она создавала простор для манёвра. Пугающе огромный простор.

 

На всякий случай Солдат осмотрел прицеп изнутри. Никаких других грузов в нём не было, только плотно уложенные мешки, но под воротами, у самого выхода, валялась изношенная рабочая тряпка с рукавами. Чтобы достать её, пришлось свеситься до пола, цепляясь за перекладины. Тряпка была линялой и грязной, изрядно жала в плечах, а на животе болталась так, что можно было обернуться в два слоя – но, в любом случае, она привлекла бы к себе меньше внимания, чем голый металл – и Солдат без раздумий натянул её поверх боксёрки. Набросил на голову капюшон; негнущаяся рука не позволяла спрятать кисть в кармане, поэтому он разрезал упаковочный целлулоид на тонкие полосы и обмотал ими пальцы ниже перчатки. Переставил ножны с бедра на бок, под тряпку, прихватил пакет гранулята, выскользнул через разрез на крышу. Прицеп уже успел съехать с кольцевой, и полотно асфальта теперь обступали дома; Солдат улучил момент, когда строения подошли почти вплотную, повис на воротах, цепляясь за верхний край, и спрыгнул на изгибе дороги за ограждение.

 

...

 

Люди не выходят из дома с пустыми руками. Это было открытие.

 

Нет, внимания на Солдата никто не обращал. Он и раньше знал, что по улице мегаполиса можно идти в чём угодно, как угодно – никто не взглянет на тебя, пока не дёрнешь затвор. Но он смотрел на толпу и себя в ней глазами человека, тщательно просеивающего записи камер в поисках чужеродного элемента – и был очень доволен тем, что имеет при себе довольно объёмный пакет. Который, вдобавок, зрительно оправдывает вынужденное положение левой руки.

 

Открытием номер два стала токсическая концентрация телефонных звонков на улице. Но, поразмыслив, её Солдат решил нормальной не считать. Не было никакого разброса в тематике и тональности разговоров — все взволнованно и торопливо говорили об одном и том же; встревоженные выкрики: «Жив?», «Цел?», «Где?», отрывистые реплики: «Я еду», просьбы дозвониться до кого-то, кто не отвечает, и протяжные вздохи облегчения сливались в равномерный гул. Это не могло быть частью повседневности, хотя Солдат почти ничего о ней не знал. Что-то происходило, и он никак не мог уловить, что именно; в качестве версии напрашивался крах «Озарения», но какая могла быть связь?.. В поисках ясности Солдат старался вливаться в людские потоки погуще, и чувствовал себя, как на охоте, и ничуть не удивился, когда, вконец загустев, человеческая река вынесла его к наземной станции метро, и, не колеблясь, последовал туда за ней.

 

Заданные ему алгоритмы не относили метро к списку безопасных способов передвижения. Но скорее напрасно, чем по делу. Открытие номер три: вынужденно оказываясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, люди перестают смотреть друг на друга вообще. То ли для этого была какая-то единая для всех инструкция, то ли все они без инструкций испытывали одно и то же чувство по поводу необходимости делить минимум пространства со случайными попутчиками... Солдат присоединился к негласной договоренности сразу же, хотя ему зрительные контакты не мешали. Хаотичные тактильные были куда неприятнее.

 

Турникет, правда, пришлось преодолеть прыжком, но в атмосфере всеобщего волнения и спешки на это никто не отреагировал. Ещё были камеры, заставлявшие следить за положением головы; тоже, впрочем, ничего особенного.

 

Зато на полпути к платформе люди начали читать, и теперь Солдат без усилий выхватывал краем глаза то один, то другой новостной заголовок с планшетов: «Три авианосца упали над столицей», «Самолёт врезался в небоскрёб в центре Ди-Си!», «Пострадавшие в катастрофе продолжают поступать в Медицинский Центр Уолтера Рида». Информация о миллионах несостоявшихся жертв ещё не успела просочиться, везде мелькали лишь данные о полусотне погибших (большая часть – пехотинцы, находившиеся на этажах, куда пришёлся основной удар хеликарриера), и двухстах раненых — почти сплошь военные, минимум случайных прохожих. Но даже эти новости подталкивали людей к алогичному волнению, судорожным созвонам с кем-то, кого не могло быть в зоне крушения даже теоретически, и какому-то беспредметному, но сильному страданию. Не об этом ли говорил Пирс – неразвитым умам претит необходимость жертв? И, очевидно, не ошибался; с той только поправкой, что здесь и сейчас, внутри трепещущей человеческой реки, это не ощущалось недоразвитием, сбоем, ошибкой, не ощущалось изъяном, проблемой, странностью.

 

Это ощущалось результатом всеобщей подвластности одним и тем же силам. И Солдат очень остро, до холодка в груди, чувствовал в себе искушающую возможность присоединиться. И даже не удивлялся этому.

 

Он, в конце концов, был дефектен.

 

Прибывший вагонный состав на секунду отвлёк его от раздумий. Разъехались двери; девушка, стоявшая перед Солдатом, шагнула внутрь, на ходу смахивая недочитанную страницу с экрана – и он протиснулся следом, догоняя, а когда снова смог встать за спиной, из-под нового заголовка прямо в лицо ему взглянула последняя цель. Стивен Роджерс, Капитан Америка, до сих пор не был найден живым или мёртвым, и шансы на его спасение стремительно таяли. Солдат замер – очень кстати, поезд как раз тронулся неожиданно сильным рывком; замер не от известия – информация явно была устаревшей или намеренно недостоверной – а в изумлении от увиденной фотографии. Это была не фотография объекта, а фотография... уличного стенда с объектом? Рекламного щита? В арсенале Солдата недоставало подходящих ассоциаций. Где-то в этом городе, или не в этом, но неважно — было место, где Стивен Роджерс чуть ли не украшал собой витрину. В том самом костюме, который Солдат полтора часа назад утопил вместе с ним в реке. И это было открытием номер четыре.

 

А был ещё номер пять. Хозяйка планшета, над чьим плечом Солдат украдкой рассматривал фото: да, цель на плакате была снята как демонстрационный образец оружия – на фоне, глазам не верилось, перечня собственных тактико-технических характеристик – так вот, девушка отозвалась на неутешительный прогноз для цели тяжёлым вздохом. Солдат решил бы, что в грохоте колёс ему показалось, но тут свежайшая новость начала шествие по всем устройствам вокруг, и волна личных переживаний двинулась за ней следом. Кто-то выдохнул: «Вот же чёрт, ещё и Кэп...» – и секунд десять во всех концах вагона вслух взрывались то тревожные, то обнадёживающие ответные реплики. И это уже было не беспредметно, это была скорбь другого качества. Солдат осторожно, уклоняясь от лишних прикосновений, пробирался сквозь вагон и прикидывал в уме. То, что цель была публичной фигурой, он уже успел понять, но степень неравнодушия к ней – жгучего, скорого и нескрываемого, у стольких случайных, ничем не связанных между собой людей разных возрастов – всё равно казалась удивительной. И он даже мог сравнивать: одновременно поступали известия о гибели членов Совета безопасности, некоторые экраны на периферии поля зрения сообщали о смерти Пирса, а реакция...

 

Реакция была другая. И если только фраза: «Америка снова потеряла своего Капитана в воде», – не содержала в себе вербального кода для провокации приступов острой жалости, то он взял их чем-то особенным, их Кэп.

 

И это за Стивеном Роджерсом следовало запомнить.

 

Солдат добрался до выхода из вагона и остановился против двери, глядя прямо перед собой. Снаружи на большой скорости проносились здания и парки. Ощущения были странные. Важный для него объект — впервые встреченный превосходящий по силе противник, соавтор чудовищного рабочего провала и внутреннего раскола, тревожаще-возможный источник запретных данных, необъяснимым образом сдавшийся победитель — оказался знаком и небезразличен едва ли не всем вокруг. Это рождало внутри неожиданную лёгкость и ещё более неожиданную неловкость, а ещё — почему-то — совсем немного неудовольствия.

 

Электронная строка над дверью обещала следующей остановкой «Медицинский Центр». И это вернуло Солдата к насущным вопросам, первым среди которых должен был стать поиск лекарств. Солдат достаточно легко представлял себе два пути – в перевалочные убежища ГИДРЫ с нужным паролем или в уличную аптеку с ножом. Но теперь поток новостей подсказал ему третий вариант – самый рискованный, но потенциально самый выгодный. И Солдат застыл, прокручивая план в уме и внутренне собираясь.

 

От этого открытие номер шесть оказалось особенно внезапным. Состав нырнул в подземный тоннель; в потемневших окнах вспыхнули отражения, и прямо в лицо ему сосредоточенно и хмуро взглянули незнакомые серо-голубые глаза.

 

...

 

Военный Медицинский Центр Уолтера Рида просвечивал сквозь свежую карту города заслуженным жирным крестом: здесь была завершена ключевая миссия предыдущей загрузки. В прошлой жизни – Солдат не помнил, вчера или позавчера — он приходил сюда за контрольным выстрелом в раздражающе живучую цель. Но, кажется, стрелять не понадобилось. Новый слой данных похоронил под собой детали.

 

Сегодня госпиталь можно было искать без любых карт – направление в его сторону указывали вой сирен и гул пропеллеров. Раненых транспортировали всеми доступными средствами. Вокруг здания было людно и шумно, с нескольких точек вели съёмку камеры с логотипами новостных каналов. Солдат оставил пакет у скамьи на боковой аллее, сдвинул капюшон на затылок и, не скрываясь, налегке пошёл прямо к оцеплению у двери приёмного отделения. Сотрудники службы безопасности обернулись к нему немедленно, сразу двое; от тридцати до тридцати пяти, машинально зафиксировал он, уровень опасности два и два, один удар в гортань, один удар в висок; «Простите, сэр, сюда нельзя, – без труда угадывалось намерение, – только раненые, остальных просим оставаться на улице, спасибо за...»

 

– Подразделение Зета-ноль-сорок, Эй Джей Робертс, – он успел раньше. Номер был из числа закреплённых за группами У.Д.А.Р.а, инициалы случайные, фамилия – с вывески закусочной на углу. А поверх всего этого – кристаллический концентрат подсмотренного в метро: – Я ищу брата, он пилот истребителя, поднят по тревоге два часа назад. На горячей линии сказали, мне сюда.

 

Двое переглянулись, и тот, что был старше, – один удар в висок – уставился на Солдата, явно колеблясь. Солдат смотрел в ответ молча. За спиной к посадочной площадке прошла вертушка, окатила потоком воздуха; он не шелохнулся.

 

– В эскадрилье Щ.И.Т.а нет выживших, парень, – наконец, вполголоса произнёс удар-в-висок. – Пройдёшь по коридору направо, в комнату ожидания. Там с минуты на минуту вывесят новые списки.

 

– Спасибо, сэр, – кивнул Солдат. Шагнул к послушно разъехавшимся дверям и вошёл.

 

В приёмнике, в отличие от центрального вестибюля, не было металлодетектора. Зато была толпа легкораненых, разнородная и пёстрая: бойцы в форме, агенты в штатском, штатские в бронежилетах и обычной одежде, те и другие в полураздетом виде и отдельных тряпках с чужого плеча... – в такой можно было затеряться. Армейские штаны Солдата, неподвижная рука и перекошенная линия плеч пришлись здесь очень к месту. Его рассматривали без любопытства, его приветствовали без интереса. Он не вызывал вопросов. И кивал сдержанно, сухо – чтобы не вызывать их и дальше.

 

Первым делом он определил порядок расположения видеокамер. Вторым – нашёл в углу источник воды и с неожиданным наслаждением напился. Прикинул риски – и решился: как следует промочил волосы, убрав их от лица, и сбросил капюшон совсем. Среди мнимых «своих» эта штука не отвлекала внимание, а только привлекала. Заданная ему программа выживания пыталась затормозить со скрежетом: требование не показываться было в ней центральным пунктом, – но, потеряв слияние с волей ГИДРЫ как единственное условие жизни, Солдат явно лишился и безоговорочной подвластности механизмам контроля. Сейчас этот центральный пункт вызывал только вопросы. Он противоречил необходимости; он был невыполним; он был необъясним, в конце концов. Солдат знал, что не существует. Его лицо даже в ГИДРЕ видели всего четыре человека, не подлежавших после этого уничтожению, и ещё двое в Щ.И.Т.е – подлежавших, но не уничтоженных; ни в ком из них Солдат не предполагал способности без дела торчать в приёмнике с лёгкими ранами. Несуществование давало очевидные преимущества. И он не понимал, почему пользоваться ими запрещено. 

 

Даже любопытно было, что выйдет из нарушения запрета.

 

Да, и ещё оставался Роджерс. Седьмой. Или единственный – потому что опасно с ним было совершенно не так, как со всеми: он опознал бы не Зимнего Солдата, а кого-то, одному ему ведомого. Это ему бы требовалось доказывать, что против него стоит секретное оружие ГИДРЫ. И никаких доказательств он бы не принял. А когда они были бы на исходе – взял бы и сдался, оставив Солдату самому судить собственный выбор. Чёрт знает что, а не тактика. Почему она только сработала, и почему она сработала бы снова, и если Солдат действительно знал его раньше... а он знал, ощущение было отчётливым до безнадёжности – может, когда-то сталкивался и с ней тоже? Владел мерами противодействия?..

 

Это были бесполезные мысли, и Солдат занялся делом. Изображая поиски комнаты ожидания, снял глазами настенный план этажа и запомнил расположение служебных лифтов. Будто бы случайно выглянул в вестибюль и уяснил топографию отделений поэтажно: его интересовал фармацевтический блок на последнем, восемнадцатом. И потерял, всё-таки потерял десяток минут там, по коридору направо, читая из-за чьих-то спин ненужные списки. Отыскал Брока Рамлоу в числе принятых ожоговым отделением, с удивлением обнаружил Уилсона, Однокрылого Сокола, в сосудистой хирургии. И трижды просмотрел перечень мертвецов. Неизвестно, ради кого.

 

– Нашёл? – спросили за плечом. Мимоходом, но сочувственно. Вероятно, нельзя было так долго стоять на месте среди одних и тех же людей.

 

Солдат даже не стал оборачиваться.

 

– Нет.

 

– Не особо-то надейся. Хрен его знает, что у них там случилось при взлёте – не видел никто. Только говорят, их всех минуты за две будто ведьма какая перецеловала.

 

Солдат только дёрнул в ответ плечом. Подождал, пока неизвестный исчезнет, и выскользнул в коридор – к шкафу с халатами, масками, обувью для посетителей; потом на боковую лестницу, на минус первый этаж, по подземным переходам к грузовому лифту, где пришлось легонько царапнуть глазок камеры ножом – и, наконец, к стальной двери нужного блока на восемнадцатом этаже. На двери был магнитный кодовый замок, но Солдат просто нажал кнопку экстренного вызова. И не ошибся – день был такой, что открыли немедленно, без вопросов. 

 

Он поймал тонкую девичью шею живой кистью и сжал пальцы, вдавливая обе сонных артерии в отростки шестого позвонка – пять секунд, рефлекторный обморок, плюс сорок девять килограммов на левое плечо. От пяти до семи минут выигранного времени. За дверью должны были ждать сотрудники службы безопасности, не меньше трёх человек – но обнаружился лишь один, остальные стояли в оцеплении внизу. И достаточно оказалось просто бросить нож – вперёд рукоятью, в центр лба: сотрясение мозга, потеря сознания, полная неспособность вести бой. Противник обмяк на стуле, не успев даже потянуться к тревожной кнопке. Не успев даже стать противником.

 

На случай, если система защиты может включаться автоматически, Солдат заблокировал входную дверь. Бесшумно проскользнул по коридору вместе с ношей. Большинство дверей были прикрыты; по голосам он насчитал за ними не меньше шести человек, но входить не требовалось: лекарства стояли на каталках, готовые к транспортировке в отделения, и он на бегу рассовывал по карманам – антибиотики, антисептики, гемостатики, противошоковые препараты, стерильные шприцы малого объёма... Всё это было хорошо и кстати — но он пришёл, в первую очередь, за другим. За тем, что обязаны хранить в сейфовых ячейках. Он не сомневался, что сможет их найти, – это должно было быть отдельное защищённое помещение; и не сомневался, что сможет открыть, – у него на плече лежал живой заложник; и в итоге он в самом деле отыскал - целый бронированный отсек...

 

А вот это было уже не открытие. Это была крайне неприятная осечка, ставившая под вопрос любые самостоятельные планы. В фармацевтическом отделе Национального Военного Медицинского Центра не оказалось – не оказалось! — препаратов, сопоставимых по силе действия с компонентами его обычного рабочего коктейля. Солдат пробегал глазами таблички на запертых дверцах, и всякая надежда таяла. Не было психостимуляторов, надёжно удерживавших его без сна между заморозками. Не было противосудорожных, обеспечивавших безопасность при запредельных физических воздействиях. Не было нейролептиков, способных поддерживать достаточную стабильность. То, что было, для нужного эффекта требовалось в дозах, которые пришлось бы вкалывать по полдня не поддающимся подсчёту количеством игл. Неосуществимо.

 

Неосуществимо.

 

Он опустил руки, и девушка, всё ещё без сознания, плавно стекла на пол. Глупо было даже надеяться на автономность. Ничего не может получиться и не получится.

 

Как холодно это чувствовалось и как зло.

 

Где-то вдалеке пришёл в движение лифт. Более чем вероятно – с группой захвата. Цели больше не было, планов больше не было, оставалось только провоцировать бой в расчёте на уничтожение – и то, что Солдата всё равно сорвало с места, явно было проявлением дефекта. Он выскользнул из защищённого отсека в коридор, разблокировал входную дверь и запер изнутри. Подхватил с пола нож, со стола охранной службы – чью-то бейсболку, а с транспортной каталки, напоследок – несколько упаковок протеинового порошка. 

 

Коридор оканчивался окном, выходившим во внутренний двор госпиталя. Солдат поднял раму и вскочил на подоконник – крыша была чересчур далеко и слишком сложного рельефа, но слева в пределах дистанции его прыжка уходил вниз ряд широких и низких окон - по одному на каждую межмаршевую площадку боковой лестницы. Он оттолкнулся и прыгнул – достал ближайший оконный выступ правой рукой; пару секунд повисел на кончиках пальцев и, примерившись, выбросил вверх негнущуюся левую: выдернул стеклопакет вместе с металлическими направляющими, протолкнул его внутрь и забрался следом.

 

Лестница оказалась пуста. Он оказался между семнадцатым и шестнадцатым этажами. Одним пролётом ниже располагалась сосудистая хирургия. Солдат сбежал по ступеням и, не раздумывая, толкнул её дверь.

 

За ней было очень тихо. Редкие посетители из числа ближайших родственников, экипированные в объёмную одноразовую одежду, угадывались тенями за стеклом далеко не каждой палаты. Но он не собирался задерживаться, нужно было лишь пересечь отделение и, путая следы, выйти с противоположной стороны. Посередине коридора располагался сестринский пост; пожилая сотрудница была там одна, она сосредоточенно искала что-то на экране компьютера и скользнула по Солдату лишь беглым взглядом – в типовом халате и маске, торопливо проходя мимо, он был невидимкой, не стоило даже объясняться.

 

Но его развернуло на месте почти против воли.

 

– Мэм? – Удивляясь самому себе, он потянул маску вниз. Медсестра взглянула в упор поверх тяжёлой оправы очков, собрав тёмно-коричневую кожу лба частыми складками. Она запомнит лицо. Но это не имеет значения. Солдат торопливо задал ей вводную: – Мне нужен Сэм Уилсон. Отставной офицер воздушно-спасательных войск. Он у вас, и я хотел бы...

 

Он не смог бы сказать, на что надеется. Но в подвижных, цепких карих глазах женщины очень ясно проступили замешательство и паника. Можно было не продолжать.

 

– Нет, он не здесь... – застигнутая врасплох, она не сразу нашлась с ответом. Солдат почувствовал себя странно: он усмехнулся бы, если бы мог. – То есть, нет, конечно, здесь... Но он... в блоке интенсивной терапии. Там невозможны посещения. Только завтра, когда его переведут в палату – разумеется, при условии, что ему станет лучше. Вам понадобится стандартное разрешение...

 

Солдат уже не слушал её – он кивнул, возвращая маску на место, и в три шага достиг выхода. «Простите, а кто?..» – пыталась окликнуть женщина, но он уже закрывал за собой дверь. 

 

Он так и не перевёл дыхание. Теперь перед ним были пассажирские лифты, а справа расходилась вверх и вниз центральная лестница госпиталя. И на ней, переводя подозрение в статус факта, преспокойно стоял тот самый Уилсон. Спиной к Солдату, с телефоном у уха. Живой и здоровый. Даже толком не обернулся, подкупленный тем же, что и все; Солдат подавил искушение, проходя мимо, ткнуть ножом куда надо, в наказание за беспечность. «...Сейчас в карауле она, потом опять моя очередь, – сбегая вниз, он вслушивался, пока не перестал различать слова. – Да хлестало там страшно, из трёх магистральных артерий сразу. Но вы же знаете его - к утру попросится на пробежку...» В груди растекалось что-то, подозрительно похожее на удовлетворение. 

 

Тревоги наверху так и не было слышно. Солдат добрался до приёмного, сбросил маскировку и вышел на улицу тем же путём, что и вошёл. Подобрал пакет там, где оставил – и лишь тогда служба охраны в оцеплении взвилась, пошла волнами. Не меняя скорости, он доплыл в толпе до перехода под Висконсин-авеню, пересёк её и побыстрее вошёл в парковую зону на противоположной стороне.

 

И только там, в относительной безопасности, его накрыло. Запоздалым адреналином – нелепым и бессмысленным, как всё случившееся. Как ему только в голову пришло... Что за идея: проникнуть в госпиталь - военный госпиталь, где даже пациенты вооружены и способны на неприятности – с неисправной левой рукой и одним ножом? И ради чего? Несколько ничего всерьёз не решающих ампул?

 

Это всё ты, устало сказал Солдат собственному дефекту, как будто тот был живым существом и мог услышать. Рассчитывал таким образом устроить прокол и арест? Что ж, попытка не удалась. А знаешь, что я сделаю теперь?

 

Теперь моя очередь рисковать тобой.

 

Существом дефект, конечно, не был. И услышать не мог. Внутри вообще было как-то слишком тихо и пусто – ни одной мысли, ни одного эмоционального выплеска. Глухая тишина, тяжесть в ногах и боль в затёкшем плече. Солдат прикинул в уме и скорректировал направление движения: на северо-востоке в пределах получаса ходьбы располагался кампус Национального Института Здоровья. А там, в подземной части одного из лабораторных зданий, был его дом: криокамера, электрическое кресло, боевой коктейль и инструменты для руки. Он не хотел ни первого, ни второго – только забрать то, без чего было не выжить. Но если что-то пойдёт не так – я не расстроюсь, уверял он себя с интонацией, о которой раньше и не подозревал: колкой. Издевательской. Ядовитой. Вероятно, на состоянии мозга сказалась недавняя кровопотеря. А тебе, скорее всего, придётся прорываться назад с боем – ты ведь сможешь, я не сомневаюсь, ты ведь умеешь это.

 

И сам себя не удостаивал ответом.

 

Вокруг шумели деревья. Гул сирен и вертушек глохли вдалеке. Жара начинала спадать.

 

...Добравшись до кампуса, он почти передумал. И уже собирался на ходу менять планы, когда вдруг понял причину упорного внутреннего молчания: да это же! – гнев просто взорвал его без слов – была та самая чёрт-те-что-а-не-тактика. Позаимствованная у Роджерса. Солдат даже споткнулся на ровном месте посреди асфальтовой дорожки, хотя после хеликарриера удивляться было уже нечему.

 

Его прячут в госпитале, швырнул Солдат последнюю ядовитую иглу в собственный изъян, он жив и даже относительно стабилен. В следующий раз приходи с цветами. Только не забудь взять разрешение.

 

А потом набрал код на замке подвальной двери и шагнул внутрь без колебаний.

 

Это стало делом принципа.

 

...

 

Лаборатория встретила его алыми проблесками лампочки аварийного освещения. Угнетающим запустением и картиной свежего погрома. Нет, Щ.И.Т. не успел бы добраться сюда – это в спешке расходились свои.

 

Всё, что можно было унести, исчезло. А остальное лихорадочно, истерично пытались уничтожить на месте: стеллаж с лекарствами, занимавший целую стену, сожгли из огнемёта, и на полу повсюду похрустывала закопчённая стеклянная крошка; дугу для электросудорожной терапии развинтили и разломали вручную; криокамера высилась в своём углу, причудливо и мрачно выкрутив, как ветви, трубки охладительной системы – короб выдержал взрыв связки гранат, даже не покосившись, и уязвимую внешнюю часть зачем-то подорвали отдельно. Повинуясь безотчётному порыву, Солдат повёл вдоль кварцевого окна живой ладонью; источник боли стоял перед ним, мёртвый и изуродованный, а на языке саднило невесть откуда взявшееся слово uyobki. Если бы он не знал, что Пирс мёртв – понял бы это сейчас со всей ясностью.

 

Интересно, что стало бы с ним самим, вернись он сюда на час раньше. Любопытство было злым и прохладным – здесь словно заметали следы преступления, большого и жуткого, и он словно был его частью, и к нему едва ли отнеслись бы иначе, чем к стеллажу; вряд ли смогли бы хоть как-то навредить, даже при наличии огнемёта, но попытались бы.

 

Попытались бы.

 

Нечего и думать было найти здесь хотя бы инструменты. Пришлось признать своё положение безнадёжным окончательно и неотвратимо. Солдат поморщился, хлопнул камеру по двери – то ли вымещая досаду, то ли на прощание. И уже шёл к выходу, взвинченный до предела и одновременно до предела опустошённый, когда алый луч аварийки случайно осветил его целиком. И перестал мелькать. Тут же пискнули, включаясь, осветительные приборы на потолке – как будто заработал резервный генератор, следом щёлкнуло, зашипело; Солдат понял, что ещё мгновение – и он услышит из динамиков внутренней сети Голос, оставшийся здесь специально ради него.

 

Это было страшно по-настоящему. Голосу не требовалось никакого оружия, кроме слов, и защиты от него не существовало. Голос мог вернуть Солдата, мог удержать – строго говоря, это уже было возвращением, самым простым и логичным завершением всех провалов дня.

 

И он уже разлетался в памяти, этот день, напоследок врезаясь в истекающее мгновение самыми острыми осколками: Роджерс стягивает маску; солнце указывает сквозь мутную воду направление вверх; стеклянная дверь вагона отражает забытое лицо...

 

А потом мгновение кончилось. И Солдат сам не успел поймать в нём собственное падение, выстрел взглядом в ближайшую розетку – два контакта один над другим – и полёт ножа.

 

Лезвие вошло вертикально, замкнув контакты между собой. И те коротнули, заискрили, выбросили пламя: вспыхнула и потекла оплётка рукояти, что-то щёлкнуло, погас свет, динамики затихли. Лабораторию обесточило полностью. И, возможно, не только её.

 

Затаив дыхание, Солдат переждал пару секунд. Перекатился к ножу и попробовал дёрнуть левой рукой – лезвие заклинило и обломилось в расплавившейся розетке. С губ непроизвольно сорвалось что-то бессмысленное.

 

Он откатился назад, вскочил, отпрянул к стене и, не смея искушать судьбу дальше, выскользнул наружу бесшумной тенью.

 

...

 

Упадок сил и духа наступал абсолютный, любые резервы себя исчерпали. Солдат добрёл до ближайшего многоквартирного блока, не глядя по сторонам, и взломал код первого же подъезда, не раздумывая. Поднялся на технический этаж – на двери болтался замок, но для его руки это не составляло проблемы. Даже не осматривался. Наспех съел треть гранулированного белка из пакета и напился, открыв вентиль на трубе с холодной водой. А потом устроился в лабиринте из труб – на первом же участке, где хватало места, чтобы улечься, вытянув ноги.

 

Пытаться уснуть вне криокамеры было... странно. Солдат так привык ждать холода и боли, что их не хватало. А впрочем, здесь, на бетоне среди сырых труб, в самом скором времени могло найтись подобие и того, и другого – он прикрыл глаза, надеясь на это. Его подёргивала смутная тревога, думалось почему-то о лабораторном столе и точно такой же надежде уловить головокружение и покалывание в пойманной на иглу вене перед потерей сознания.

 

И отключился он ровно так же, как на столе – незаметно для самого себя, ничего не дождавшись.

 

…

 

...Ему снились ведьмины поцелуи. Маленькие, аккуратные дыры, прожжённые в танковой броне кумулятивными снарядами ручных гранатомётов – они были самым отчаянным его кошмаром той последней зимой, в сорок четвёртом. Он не мог ни смотреть на них без содрогания, ни отвести взгляда. Они воплощали неизбежную смерть. Никаких способов защиты – не остановить, не оттолкнуть, не закрыть собой: они убивали всех и в одно мгновение брызгами вскипающей стали. Не какая-то секретная разработка ГИДРЫ – стандартное вооружение пехоты вермахта; на немецких территориях из них от отчаяния стреляли по танкам женщины, дети и старики. Он как-то взвалил его на плечо, такой гранатомёт, и с ужасом думал: как удержала бы его мама? А миссис Роджерс? Кто из них отважился бы поймать визиром цель с четырьмя живыми людьми внутри? Кто смог бы поджечь порох, зная, что случится с теми через секунду?

 

Он ненавидел войну больше всего на свете. Но очень хорошо ловил цели визирами всех мастей и ещё лучше – поджигал. Он охранял снайперским огнём и людей, и танки – в том числе, от поцелуев. Но этого было мало. Каждый раз он просил: чтобы тебя не было ни в одной из этих железных банок, и рядом, на всякий случай - тоже, ведь если дым от выстрела попадёт мне в глаза, или заклинит спусковой механизм, или... ты же понимаешь, никакой щит...

 

...Ещё ему снился Голос. Нет – просто голос: дрожащий, словоохотливый, недоверчиво-изумлённый. «Максимальная реакция на сыворотку среди всех имеющихся образцов! Невероятная способность к самовосстановлению! Идеальный экземпляр, если бы только...» И потом, потом, потом, эхом: «Заморозить, обнулить, поддерживать изоляцию... Заморозить, обнулить, поддерживать изоляцию... Не меньше десяти электродов с захватом обоих полушарий, ток в непрерывном режиме... феноменальная способность к самовосстановлению...»

 

А ещё снилась собака. Крупная дворняга с подпалинами на боках; он придавил глубокий снег ладонями, сделав ей подобие миски, вылил в него половину каши из своего котелка и смотрел, как жадно она лакает.

 

...

_«Я» есть Я и мои обстоятельства._

_перспективистское направление философии_

Пробуждение оказалось ещё более странным – без чувства оглушённости. Без чувства потерянности. Всё тело ныло, мышцы затекли так сильно, что разминать только спину пришлось чуть ли не четверть часа – но голова оказалась удивительно ясной. Очевидно, потере медикаментозной поддержки ещё предстояло себя проявить. А пока функциональность была вполне достаточной, Солдат даже события вчерашнего дня воспроизводил в памяти... чуть ли не более связно, чем до засыпания.

 

Приятного только вспомнить было нечего.

 

Он умылся и привёл себя в порядок, для разнообразия прислушиваясь к загруженной инструкции. Первоочередной проблемой становилась левая рука – вернее, добыча инструментов для её починки. Предстояло, со всей очевидностью, с боем взять их в магазине – без оружия, в состоянии неважной готовности и при колоссальном риске засветиться с далеко идущими последствиями. Это не воодушевляло нисколько. Но альтернативный план был не лучше – Солдат с лёгкостью представлял себе, как будет собирать отвёртки нужного калибра по городским свалкам. Месяц, другой, третий... – и все, как одна, найдутся погнутыми и без рукоятей. Пятилучевая звездообразная пятидесятка для снятия пластин попадётся последней, к концу года. У него тогда уже наверняка будут готовы отличный паяльник, собранный по частям из трёх неисправных – всего-то проблем, что подаёт на наконечник непредсказуемую температуру – и достаточное количество припоя неизвестного состава и качества. Так что останется единственная трудность: от истощения он уже не сможет выкрутить правой рукой ни одного винта, загнанного в металл шуруповёртом. Или сможет. Но не все, а только в шахматном порядке...

 

Вероятно, кровопотеря всё-таки сильно навредила его мозгу, а может, так начиналась деградация без лекарственной защиты или в очередной раз проявлял себя дефект – но с какой же дурной, какой жестокой эйфорией он додумывал эти альтернативные подробности до упора. Губы непривычно кривились в усмешке, жгучей и безудержной – он не мог остановиться и не хотел останавливаться: а в тонусе, в тонусе его весь этот год будет держать намерение дойти до Роджерса с цветами. Полагается же ему иметь миссию, в конце концов?..

 

Едкое веселье ещё не улеглось, когда Солдат набросил ветровку, натянул бейсболку, подхватил нехитрые пожитки и пошёл вон.

 

Первым, что он увидел на улице, было лицо Пирса на обложке газеты, торчавшей из мусорной урны. Вторым – высоко стоящее солнце. Он подсчитал, что спал не меньше восемнадцати часов. И мимолётно удивился: собачий гранулят оправдывал себя – есть не хотелось. Третьей была девчонка лет девяти-десяти на остановившихся качелях – она рассматривала Солдата, наморщив лоб. Не преминув отвесить себе похвалу за подготовленность, он невозмутимо извлёк газету из мусора прямо под её завороженно-брезгливым взглядом. Стряхнул налипшую грязь и зашагал в сторону Висконсин-авеню.

 

Дети почему-то присматривались к нему гораздо пристальнее взрослых. Открытие номер семь?..

 

Читать он начал ещё по дороге. На скамейке в парке, в тишине – в первый раз. На троллейбусной остановке на углу – во второй. И в третий – чуть в стороне от входа в метро, в самой человеческой гуще, в надежде выловить подсказки у людей, как делал всегда.

 

Из того, что не требовало для понимания никаких усилий: проект «Озарение» теперь был рассекречен полностью, количество возможных жертв несколько раз подчеркнули и вынесли на первую страницу. Пирс выдал свою принадлежность к ГИДРЕ и в самом деле был убит – кем-то из Щ.И.Т.а, чьи имена не сообщались. Вскрылся огромный объём данных о структуре ГИДРЫ, включая сведения о перевалочных базах и том, что хранилось там наготове: реквизиты оружия, банковских карт, поддельных документов, транспорта и средств связи. Служителям закона предстояло пресечь использование этих резервов в самом скором времени.

 

Из того, что было не так легко: Солдат хорошо знал, что Пирс никогда не опасался закона всерьёз — боялся он только Щ.И.Т.а. Но Щ.И.Т.а больше не существовало. Значило ли это, что ГИДРЕ, с её методами ускользания и перегруппировки, не угрожает больше никто?

 

Или Роджерс, о котором в Washington Post была отдельная заметка. Он до сих пор не нашёлся. Он тоже собирался больше не существовать, и ему это разрешили, а может быть – то ли в плече, то ли в груди при этой мысли что-то неприятно дёрнуло – может быть, вынудили. В любом случае, условия и способы использования Роджерса теперь должны были сильно измениться, это Солдат мог сказать как оружие об оружии, а такие перемены следуют за радикальным изменением целей.

 

Каким?

 

Сравнение, конечно, было ни к чему, но к заметке прилагалась та самая фотография с выставки, и Солдат не удержался. А ещё запомнил подпись под ней – Роджерс был выставлен в Смитсоновском Музее Авиации и Космоса. Это могло пригодиться.

 

И наконец, то, что было самым недоступным. Таким недоступным, что Солдат с трудом собирал из слов вопрос. Его тревожил... тон статей? Настрой? Ход мыслей? Какие-то чувства на обороте всего прочитанного?.. Там, на обороте, были ужас и ненависть. К ГИДРЕ. Всюду. Её внедрение в Совет Безопасности считалось катастрофой. Связь с ней обесценивала любые заслуги Пирса. Даже Щ.И.Т. подлежал роспуску из-за малейшего соприкосновения... Как будто принадлежность к ней автоматически делала каждого негодным и очень опасным. И Пирс, и Голос об этом предупреждали: люди не готовы, секретность наших действий нужна для их же защиты. Но теперь Солдат читал это «не готовы» своими глазами – и ещё вчера совершенно ему безразличное, сегодня оно задевало чем-то смутно, неуловимо знакомым. Он перелистывал газетные страницы, раз за разом возвращаясь к первой, с миллионом жертв двухдюймовыми цифрами. Это был главный ключ, и Солдат раз за разом пытался взять его – но никак не находил подходящего замка. Только мучительно чувствовал, что он у него есть. Где-то.

 

Хотя откуда бы ему быть. У оружия с адекватным отношением к смерти – хоть одной, хоть в миллионном количестве. Чисто технологическим.

 

Которое внезапно перечеркнулось догадкой – кажется, у смерти есть ускользающий от него смысл.

 

Снова дефект, очевидно.

 

...

 

– Эээ... и... всё-таки... – Парень за импровизированной стойкой в ремонтной мастерской обескураженно похлопал ресницами и пошёл на третий круг. – Я нормально тебе расскажу. Без мастера, сам. Я ж консультант тут. Моя, эээ, работа в том и состоит, чтобы заключать контракты. Я знаю, чего мы можем починить, а чего не можем. Ну?..

 

Ну. Восемнадцать часов сна явно что-то с Солдатом сделали: щегол вёл себя так, словно они ровесники. Солдат поразительно мало настораживал его – что, в общем-то, было тому на руку, он даже бейсболку снял намеренно и длинные пряди за уши заправил как можно небрежнее: старался выглядеть легковеснее, безопаснее, старался не допустить звонка в полицию раньше, чем успеет сориентироваться... Но вот это: «Эй, ну, да чего у тебя там накрылось?» – было как-то неожиданно.

 

– Вы чините всё, – нейтрально уклонился Солдат в третий раз.

 

Процитировал табличку над входной дверью. А ещё раньше то же самое было написано в газетном объявлении — и если бы план удался, вклад мусорохранилищ в дело добычи инструментов так и свёлся бы к кипе выброшенных дешёвых газет. В самом грязном и наглядном виде сработал бы основной снайперский и вообще стратегический принцип: информация – это возможности, возможности – это время, время – это всё.

 

– Ну, да, – продолжил настаивать щегол. – Так тем более, валяй?

 

Костюм у него был не по плечам. Зато галстук – шёлковый: удивительной ширины, а вернее, узости, тянувшей на открытие номер восемь. Что-то около двадцати пяти лет, физическая форма средняя, нерегулярные занятия в спортзале, склонность к бурным сосудистым реакциям вплоть до коллапса, уровень опасности в минусе, один удар в голень под столом и один рывок за подбородок – над.

 

– Я должен видеть инженера. Слишком специфичное оборудование.

 

Стена за спиной у щегла была обшарпанная, столешница под локтями – облезлая. Но трофеев вокруг хватало: на длинной дощечке над плечом были вывешены флэшки, полтора десятка – затёртые, исцарапанные, одна даже слегка подпалённая; угол комнаты мрачно и веско занимал копир, точно такой, что был в родной лаборатории Солдата до разгрома, а на нём стояли два электрических чайника. Сама мастерская находилась за дверью; оттуда не доносилось ни звука, несмотря на середину рабочего дня. Этажом выше были жилые помещения.

 

– Да блядь, – мрачно вздохнул щегол. – Бомба у тебя, что ли?

 

– Бомба не оборудование.

 

– Станок для печати фальшивок?

 

– Станок не специфичен.

 

– Ух, йопть... – Щегол вытащил телефон и нажал кнопку. – Фил! Зараза, ты сказал, будешь через десять минут! Так и не продрал глаза, да?

 

Наверху что-то тяжко грохнуло в пол. Нет, выговорил Фил в трубке. Скорость и громкость его ответа выдавали если не старческий возраст, то глубокую интоксикацию.

 

– Задницу свою сюда тащи, – велел щегол с очевидным неудовольствием. – Мастер хренов. На вопрос ответить можешь?

 

Видимо, Фил мог: наверху грохнуло опять. Щегол раздражённо и неловко бросил трубку. И умолк.

 

– Копир исправен? – невозмутимо спросил Солдат.

 

– Что? А, да, – щегол с облегчением отвлёкся. Даже голову повернул туда, куда было сказано. И Солдат влился в его движение, резко подавшись вперёд: правую руку на стол, правый ботинок щеглу под колено; того уложило на столешницу, телефон полетел на пол, подбородок пришёлся почти в ладонь; Солдат сжал пальцы – не на коже, на шёлке, махнул галстуком вокруг шеи и плотно, до упора, затянул на ней петлю.

 

Парень рванулся – сначала к скользкой, узкой полоске ткани, потом – к сжимающей её руке, к лицу, к горлу – беспорядочно, бесполезно, Солдат привстал, впечатал его в стол сильнее, жёстко упёрся в лопатки локтем, оборачивая галстук вокруг кулака, натягивая, как тетиву – и, наконец, снова к удавке, уже насовсем. Удерживать нужный нажим было трудно, равновесие – ещё труднее, мышцы спины сводило от усилия. Обездвиживание, обезвреживание и устрашение грозили оказаться задачей не для одной руки.

 

– Дёрнешься – сломаю, – предупредил Солдат. Качнул голову щегла в сторону, показывая, что именно сломает и с какой лёгкостью. Потом потянул за удавку, требуя отлипнуть от столешницы – щегол подчинился, полузадушенно ловя воздух ртом и бессильно царапая петлю. Не разгибаясь, вышел из-за стола. Солдат перехватил его поудобнее, подтащил к входной двери и запер её.

 

В мастерской послышались нетвёрдые шаги. Это Фил, пошатываясь, спускался по лестнице.

 

Солдат подтолкнул щегла и повёл навстречу: следовало поспешить на случай, если за дверью мог находиться монитор, или инженер имел при себе пистолет, или мог включиться сигнал тревоги. Парень инстинктивно приспосабливался к ритму его шагов; они довольно ловко проскользнули в дверной проём и появились перед Филом очень тихо. Очень красноречиво.

 

– Бляаа... – только и успел он сказать. Потерял равновесие и промахнулся ногой мимо последней ступени. Не упал только потому, что под руку случайно подвернулись перила. – Ч-чувак, у нас же нет денег вот вообще...

 

Солдат коротко двинул запястьем, затягивая петлю ещё туже, и щегла под его рукой судорожно дёрнуло один раз, другой... Фил осёкся. В его глазах взметнулись ужас и растерянность; Солдат сотни раз видел такое, но в этот – в этот всё запоминалось как-то особенно раздельно и остро.

 

– Что ты хочешь? – выдавил Фил. У щегла уже подкашивались колени. – Что?

 

Солдат слегка ослабил удавку и дал вдохнуть – получилось громко, сипло, судорожными толчками. Щегол отчаянно заскрёб пальцами по горлу. Фил зажмурился.

 

– Говори, что?

 

– Открой ящики. Я продиктую по пунктам.

 

Фил неуправляемо качнулся. Сорвался к рабочему столу. Похмелье и страх были тем ещё сочетанием; Солдат не удивился бы, если бы его вырвало.

 

– Отвёртки, – скомандовал он для начала. – Звёздчатые пятигранники – сороковой и пятидесятый.

 

Фил лихорадочно загремел металлом. Руки у него играли во все стороны.

 

– Твою мать... – сдавленно прохрипел под локтем щегол. – Мотоцикл, что ли?..

 

– А ещё второй и пятый, – Солдат добавил натяжения петле. – И винты к ним.

 

– Байк... с встроенными... часами?..

 

– Кабельный тестер. Силовой кабель, лучше небронированный медножильный. Соединительные провода диаметром от одного до пяти миллиметров. Изоляция. Кусачки или резак.

 

– На электро...движке... и с гирляндой...

 

– Радиочастотные провода любого типа, субминиатюрные и полуторамиллиметровые. Разъёмы, переходы, тройники. Паяльник. Канифоль и припой, лучше бессвинцовый. Плоскогубцы. Резьбовой напильник. Торцевые болты и гайки мелкого диаметра. Гаечные ключи.

 

– Луноход... блядь?..

 

На столе перед инженером выросла гора проволоки и металла. Солдат помолчал, мысленно пробегая список ещё раз.

 

– Молоток. Бинокулярная лупа. Обезжириватель. Герметик. Масло. Фонарь и батарейки. Сумка?

 

Фил выдернул из-под стола тканый рюкзак. Подрагивающей ладонью сгрёб туда всё как было, вперемешку — инструменты и стекло, припой и кабель, винты и масло. Солдат требовательно выбросил руку – левую, рывком; движение вышло скованным и любому, кто мог бы видеть, выдало, насколько он сам сейчас был обездвижен и обезврежен. Но Фил не видел. Его потряхивало неравномерной дрожью и рвало на части желанием закрыть глаза.

 

Он застегнул рюкзак и торопливо бросил его Солдату лямкой поперёк кисти.

 

– Проводи. – Завершающий этап операции с заложником внушал почти страх. Солдат отступил назад, увлекая щегла за собой. Фил пошёл следом – безропотно и как-то полуобморочно.

 

Втроём дошли до выхода. Солдат ощупью отпер дверь.

 

Щегол рванулся в его руках – из последних сил, окончательно. Никуда всерьёз не достал, но качнул мощно, ещё немного – и план бы запустился резервный, кровавый. Солдат дёрнул удавку, затягивая до упора – и оттолкнул забившееся тело от себя, Филу на руки; оба повалились на пол. И Солдат выскользнул – за дверь, за угол, в переход под улицей, в арку, за сложный перекрёсток, за пределы досягаемости. Две с половиной минуты на бесследное исчезновение.

 

В мастерской в это время, скорее всего, лихорадочно шарили по полу в поисках телефона – он рассчитывал на заторможенность Фила и его деревянные пальцы, на бурную сосудистую реакцию у щегла и его неспособность выговорить ни слова. У него не было причин торопиться всерьёз, и он шёл по улице со скоростью потока. На ходу забросил рюкзак на живое плечо, нацепил бейсболку. Думал о месте для ремонта – нужно было что-то сухое, чистое, электрифицированное. И безопасное. На новой карте Вашингтона таких навскидку не находилось, но у него сохранились обрывки старой – и вот там, среди флажков и крестов, был один, безопасный к текущему моменту процентов на двести.

 

Жизнь и смерть щегла не волновали его нисколько. Технологическое отношение и чистый расчёт: он не убил только потому, что осложнений это создало бы больше, а не меньше. Развернись ситуация иначе – действовал бы по-другому. И никаких особенных смыслов в этом не было.

 

Только сердце билось, как пойманное. И на ум приходило: жертв среди мирного населения нет. Из чьего-то чужого рапорта, сам он так не отчитывался никогда.

 

…

 

На всякий случай он влез внутрь через окно – дважды простреленное из винтовки. Его винтовки. Позавчера? Он почти ничего не помнил, а то, что помнил, было припылённой размытой картинкой без эффекта присутствия. Долгое выцеливание и молниеносный спуск, всплески крови, бег по крыше. И ещё – бешено закрученный в броске щит, гулкий стон в каждом сочленении стальной руки. Живой свидетель.

 

Стив Роджерс.

 

Значит, Солдат ещё тогда, до всего, реагировал на него безрассудно.

 

Брызги стекла до сих пор усеивали подоконник. Солдат бесшумно спрыгнул в гостиную – под ногами тоже перекатывалась крошка. Он опустил жалюзи на всех окнах подряд, осторожно прошёл через комнату. Включил фонарь, хотя разглядеть главное было легко и в вечернем полумраке: эта квартира тоже лежала в руинах. Здесь, правда, не взрывали и не жгли, а всего лишь устроили обыск – искали что-то мелкое и, похоже, без результата – но зато с таким рвением, что ни один предмет не устоял на месте. Кресла были опрокинуты и взрезаны, шкафы и полки – выпотрошены, личные вещи образовали мешанину на полу.

 

Солдат перебрался в кухню, наступая между рассыпанными пластинками, тюбиками с краской, книгами... В убежище Роджерса была огромная концентрация вещей, которые необъяснимо хотелось потрогать: от лампы с абажуром до патефона, от каминной кочерги до кофейной турки – руки тянулись ко всему, словно хотели вспомнить, и Солдат с трудом удерживался от прикосновений. Зато электроники не было почти никакой – что-то, конечно, могли унести, но он не сомневался – дело не в этом. Он не видел ни заряжающих устройств, ни проводов, ни даже отведённого под технику места – она сюда не вписывалась, потому что вписать её не позаботились. И Солдат с лёгкостью мог представить себе: здесь всегда было почти так же тихо, как сейчас – ничто не гудело, не фонило, не дуло, не тренькало, разве что чайник свистел и готовилась еда; и просторно, но не как в больнице, а как-то так, чтобы все эти напрашивающиеся на касание вещи лежали по местам, не стесняя друг друга... А книг было много, даже в кухне; изломанные, они валялись на полу бесформенными грудами, и Солдат всё-таки уступил: поднял одну и закрыл. И тут же, не удержавшись, открыл снова: «Однажды Чжугэ Лян с небольшим отрядом оказался в городе Сичэн, к которому приближалось стапятидесятитысячное войско Сыма И – военачальника царства Вэй. Не имея сил защищать город и не имея возможности отступить, Чжугэ Лян объявил своим воинам...» Описанный тактический приём был Солдату известен, но историю эту он видел как будто впервые; Роджерсу, вдребезги изрисовавшему вокруг неё все поля, явно нравилась и сама она, и её герой – и Солдат подумал, что не зря, что и сам он хорошо смотрелся бы в башне над Пустым Городом, в оглушительной тишине и одиночестве наигрывая с невозмутимым лицом на неведомом китайском инструменте – и едва ли у кого-то хватило бы духу не развернуть армию у открытых ворот при виде этого зрелища.

 

Пирс бы точно развернул. А потом разбудил Солдата. Он, Солдат, и существовал как раз для того, чтобы камня на камне не оставлять от подобных стратагем.

 

От этого знания внутри было холодно и пусто.

 

Солдат запер входную дверь. Сдвинул посуду с кухонной стойки, включил над ней светильник, разложил содержимое рюкзака. Снял ветровку и вытянул руку под источником света. Почти ощупью развинтил крепление деформированной пластины в области трицепса: Роджерс хорошо налёг здесь щитом, вкривь и вкось пошёл весь её привод, погнулась армированная ось, расползлись направляющие. Снять крышку получилось только с третьей попытки, после удара молотком – и весь заклинивший покров руки от этого пришёл в движение разом, локоть отпустило, из стыковых отверстий хлынула грязная вода. По проприорецепторам ударило так, словно с плеча убрали жгут.

 

Солдат не чувствовал боли – только головокружение. Соседние сегменты поддавались легче; он складывал пластины на столе парами по порядку. Кожух энергоблока был цел, электродвигатели работали штатно, самые большие проблемы обещало запястье – в узком месте манипулятора вышла из строя то ли механика, то ли проводка. Но с этим он должен был справиться.

 

«Луноход, блядь», — сказал щегол. Ну, да. Почти.

 

Два самых нелепых последних слова, что только можно придумать. Несостоявшихся последних — но щегол в самом деле сказал их из-за черты, за которой – Солдат безошибочно распознал тон – уже чувствуешь себя мертвым, и от этого становится спокойно. Звери за ней перестают биться друг у друга в зубах, а люди поворачиваются друг к другу лицом. Три-два-пять-пять-семь, почему-то пришло на ум; пришло из глубины, как воспоминание – словно кто-то другой пытался повернуться к Солдату вместо скрученного в дугу щегла. Три-два-пять-пять-семь. Посмотри мне в глаза.

 

Щеглу сейчас было самое время напиваться. От растерянности и непонимания, что он тут до сих пор делает. А Солдат вернул себя к работе: методично развинтил покрытие до кончиков пальцев, убрал остатки воды, выгреб песок и ил, дочиста вытер валы, шестерни и шарниры, продул их насухо и смазал. Вскрыл трубки с силовым кабелем, проверил его и запаял снова. По частям прозвонил сеть управления, заменил измочаленный отрезок в лучезапястном соединении, перепаял места обрыва, подправил контакты. Восстановил изоляцию. Перебрал приводы покровной брони, с трудом выправил тот, что сильнее всех пострадал от щита, и долго доводил до относительно приемлемого состояния изувеченную пластину. Собрал руку заново – на это ушла почти вся ночь, и когда он закончил напоследок обматывать пальцы изолентой, тщательно пряча стальной блеск, за закрытыми окнами уже брезжил рассвет.

 

В порядке пробы он взял левой рукой сначала полудюймовый винт, потом – двухмиллиметровый; она работала не хуже правой, тихо и точно, почти не нагреваясь. В порядке компенсации ущерба — съел всё, что нашёл у Роджерса в холодильнике, запив коктейлем из протеинов, а пустую бутылку от молока наполнил водой и забрал с собой. В порядке уничтожения следов – сбросил в рюкзак остатки и обрезки до последней гайки; вытер отпечатки с каждой поверхности, которой мог коснуться. И, наконец, в порядке защиты мирных жителей от лишней опасности вытащил деньги из карманов куртки, висевшей у входной двери.

 

Оглядывая квартиру напоследок, ни в каком не порядке подумал о том, что у Роджерса теперь тоже нет жизни и тоже нет дома. Открывая окно, в ещё большем не порядке подумал, что щегол наверняка сейчас где-нибудь дремлет на подоконнике пьяным – упиваясь возможностью самостоятельно распорядиться своей смертью и рискуя от эмоциональной нестабильности вот-вот именно это и сделать.

 

Собственная нестабильность не нравилась Солдату ещё больше, но справляться с ней было нечем. Он выбрался в окно, мягко спрыгнул вниз и пошёл по пустой улице на север, в сторону Индепенденс-стрит и Смитсоновского Музея. Тот наверняка был ещё закрыт, но Солдат собирался ждать экспозиции Авиации и Космоса сколько угодно. Навстречу ему налегке выходили самые ранние утренние бегуны. Вдалеке над крышами домов медленно вставало солнце.

 

...

 

Он думал, что готов. Промах из тех, после которых не выживают.

 

Нет, подготовился он, действительно, хорошо: пришёл окончательно выяснить, кто такой Стивен Роджерс, зная ответ процентов на девяносто. И это были его собственные девяносто, пережитые лично и большей частью едва ли известные кому-то ещё. Выставочная экспозиция, по его меркам, давала слишком слабое представление даже о физике объекта – список тактических характеристик был расплывчат и неточен, к нему напрашивались, как минимум, десяток поправок и недостающее резюме: «Идеален в обороне, в качестве наступательного оружия имеет серьёзные ограничения, лучше всего подходит для защиты живых людей». И уж тем более, здесь неоткуда было узнать о том, как неосторожно он разжимает удушающий захват, или как звеняще смотрит, когда намеренно пропускает удар, и какая лёгкая лежит в его убежище тишина, и как забавно разрисованы поля в обучающих стратегических книжках. Генно-модифицирующие эксперименты и семьдесят лет криосна – музейные десять процентов давали Солдату многое и ничего. Только абрис тщедушного тела запечатлелся очень остро, потому что... потому что...

 

Да, он не был готов совсем.

 

Ответ на главный вопрос смотрел на него со стенда, и его Солдат не знал нисколько — до сих пор избегал так старательно, что теперь тот мог ударить в упор из гранатомёта. И, конечно, ударил.

 

Солдат вглядывался в лицо на экране, ища отличия и безнадёжно понимая, что их не будет. Мальчишка, сержант; двадцать пять лет, бессильно оседало в уме, тренированный, но голодный; уровень опасности – единица; дальше Солдат отказывался понимать и просто смотрел. Биография была очень короткая, почти без остатка уложившаяся в тире между двумя недалеко отстоящими друг от друга датами, а остаток давали лишь точки пересечения с жизнью Капитана. Друга детства и командира. Освободителя из плена ГИДРЫ.

 

Значит, было детство, с трудом подводил итоги Солдат, была дружба, была война, был плен и даже смерть... Ничего, кроме ГИДРЫ, он не мог представить себе сколько-нибудь внятно. Да и та представлялась нелегко: он сражался против неё? Как это было возможно?

 

Невозможным казалось всё. Старая хроника дрожала и рябила штрихами: они стояли недопустимо близко, мальчишка и Роджерс – оба, оба мальчишки, щеглы один другого не лучше – почти задевая друг друга плечами и образуя грудью к груди чистый прямой угол, дистанцию абсолютного доверия. И Роджерс заливался смехом, глядя на сержанта. И сержант хохотал с ним вместе. Но в ответ не смотрел. Хотелось провести по экрану ладонью, чтобы почувствовать... а может, чтобы разогнать морок, потому что картинка была нереальной и прикосновения бы не выдержала.

 

Ещё до ГИДРЫ он умел принадлежать. Или, вернее, это ГИДРЕ не умел принадлежать так, как до неё. Именно это Роджерс пытался объяснить, выбросив щит; он тоже умел, он был обмотан той же цепью. Эта прикованность, привязанность была совершенно другого рода. Очень человеческая – Солдат на неё достаточно насмотрелся.

 

Он на автомате выслушал запись Маргарет Картер – токсичную смесь благодарности и вины. Запись на стенде сообщала, что сержант был единственным погибшим в команде Капитана, но легко было представить, как семьдесят лет, до извлечения Роджерса из арктических льдов, где-то тут висела и его эпитафия. Зрители, должно быть, плакали, как в метро.

 

Теперь её вернут обратно. И информация о потерях станет дважды неверной. Впрочем, сержант на «дважды» не тянул – он погиб в самом деле. Свист морозного воздуха, долгое падение, вой циркулярной пилы... вряд ли мальчишка вообще сопротивлялся, очнувшись на операционном столе ГИДРЫ во второй раз. От него, нестабильного и слабого, не осталось даже тела: перебранный по частям, Солдат во много раз превосходил оригинал по всем статьям. И был свободен от любых связей с ним. Даже имя сержанта прокатывалось на языке, как чужое.

 

Он вышел на улицу совершенно отравленным и от городского шума в первую секунду оглох. Впереди молодая женщина вела за руку мальчишку лет четырёх - в маске, повторяющей обмундирование Роджерса, и с ярко-жёлтым воздушным шаром на верёвке. Солдат машинально и потерянно двинулся за ними следом.

 

– Ну, расскажи, расскажи!.. – тянул ребёнок, забывая понижать голос. Многозадачный квест – говорить тихо, смотреть под ноги, шагать, не спотыкаясь, и сжимать в ладони привязь – давался ему с трудом, и Солдат по путающимся ногам видел, где именно мать будет ловить его за локоть.

 

– Сто раз уже рассказывала. Привяжу шар к руке?

 

– Нет, я сам. Ну, ещё расскажи! В последний раз!

 

– Выпустишь – он улетит.

 

– Я буду крепко держать, расскажи, мам!

 

– Ладно, ладно. На чём я остановилась?

 

– Ведьма сказала рыцарю, что знает отгадку.

 

– Да, она сказала... Ух, осторожней, а!.. что знает отгадку и спасёт его друга из западни. Но это будет дорого ему стоить. Он должен дать ей клятву...

 

– Слово чести.

 

– Что, прости?

 

– Вчера ты говорила "слово чести".

 

– Да это одно и то же! Держи шарик крепче.

 

– Нет, пусть будет слово чести.

 

– Ладно, хорошо. Слово чести. Если он и правда готов на всё ради своего друга, пусть даст ей слово чести... Господи, Джо, шарик!..

 

Солдат вычислил момент, в котором ладонь разожмётся и отпустит верёвку, секунды за две до того, как это случилось, – по всё тем же заплетающимся ногам. Мог в три шага догнать и перехватить – но не стал; воздушный шар сорвался вверх почти вертикально, слегка подкручивая хвост в полёте, а вслед ему раздался отчаянный вопль.

 

– Вот же черт... – растерянно выдохнула женщина. Замерла, провожая шар глазами, и лишь через несколько секунд, опомнившись, стиснула мальчишку в объятиях - неловко, сердито; тот уже рыдал, размазывая слёзы, и горько всхлипывал. Солдат обошёл их по дуге и зашагал прочь. Приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы не смотреть вверх. За спиной скороговоркой бормотали что-то про два таких же и про новые сказки. Рёв становился громче.

 

Как будто два таких же могли быть возможны для человека, ощущающего разницу между клятвой и словом чести. Как будто сказки были выходом и решением. Солдат пошёл неизвестно куда, заложив руки в карманы и подвесив рюкзак к правому запястью; вместо детства в его памяти зияла огромная пробоина, и он боялся даже примерно себе представить, сколько слёз Роджерс и его мёртвый сержант с собачьей кличкой успели разделить на двоих. Остальные пробоины были еще бездонней этой, и отовсюду в лицо ему хлестала беспомощность. А в небе над ним жёлтый шар улетал всё дальше – непоправимо, невозвратимо.

 

...

 

Он пришёл в себя, как будто вынырнул из воды – перед бронированной дверью. Набирая код. Перевалочная база находилась на верхнем этаже многоуровневой парковки, под самой крышей. Он, должно быть, поднялся по лестнице.

 

Код не изменился – замок лязгнул, и дверь слегка подалась в сторону. Солдат сбросил рюкзак на пол и поднял руки. В приоткрывшуюся щель на него напряжённо смотрели поверх прицела.

 

– Свой, – сказал он, подняв руки ещё выше. Дверь отъезжала неторопливо, за ней лежал полумрак, но он увидел сразу – шестеро.

 

Входи, дёрнул головой стрелок, и Солдат шагнул внутрь. Тот немедленно встал за спиной, целя в затылок. Дверь закрылась. Ещё одна тень отлипла от стены и зашла справа – обыскать. Солдат поднял указательный палец – и осторожно, медленно, предельно демонстративно вытащил из правого рукава отвёртку. Взял двумя пальцами за наконечник и склонился к полу.

 

Отвёртка досталась стрелку. Тот ничего не успел – незаточенная, она вошла между рёбрами туго, с хрустом, с ударом спиной в дверь. Живой руке такое бы не удалось. Тень справа махнула лезвием – Солдат отвёл его правой, перехватил левой и всадил в горло. Остальных перестрелял в перекате. Пули рикошетили от бронированных стен, но он промахнулся всего дважды. Его словно выключило - а может, включило: людей вокруг не было – только мишени, доступные, медленные и взрывающиеся при попадании брызгами вместо щепок. Собственная скорость казалась невозможной, меткость казалась невозможной, сила казалась нечеловеческой; ничто не было человеческим. Двадцать секунд, шесть мишеней, один глок.

 

Избегая наступать в кровавые лужи на полу, он вскрыл хранилище над потолком, вычистил пакеты и ящики. Оставалось, в основном, оружие и боеприпасы. Документы и деньги исчезли вместе с мотоциклами. В боковом тайнике Солдат нашёл коробку с меткой ГИДРЫ и красным крестом; среди прочего, в ней было почти тридцать ампул маркировки WS, персонально ему. Их он высыпал на пол и разбил прикладом. Вызвал полицию с телефона стрелка и ушёл, оставив дверь открытой.

 

Легче от этого стать не могло, но на время показалось, что стало.

 

...

 

Билет он купил на Юнион Стейшн. За десять долларов. В Нью-Йорк. В Бруклин. Честно пытался понять, что делает, чего хочет: сбежать от полученных ответов или найти ещё. Но подвести однозначный итог так и не сумел.

 

Может, его и не было, однозначного итога. Какое, к чёрту, бегство: всё, что он узнал, поехало с ним – тяжёлый, сообрази-как-взять, багаж, в самый раз, чтобы не скучать с одним рюкзаком. От этого знания невозможно было избавиться, да он бы и не согласился. Но он слишком плохо представлял себе, что дальше. Что ему осталось. И в самой возможности уехать – исчезнуть, сгинуть, перестать существовать здесь – было что-то освобождающее. Как в обнулении. Как в смерти. И это его влекло.

 

Передислокация заняла четыре часа. Грязно-серый автобус, весь в сколах и трещинах, был полон людей, и поначалу Солдат готовился к проблемам. Напрасно: никто здесь не собирался ни узнавать его, ни даже просто рассматривать; от камер под потолком его прикрыл козырёк бейсболки, а ближайший сосед сам себя нейтрализовал планшетом и наушниками. Какое-то время Солдат, не поворачивая головы, осторожно снимал данные с его экрана – соседа интересовали дешёвый отдых в Мексике и подержанные машины, а Солдата – хотя бы возможности поисковика, раз уж новости были недоступны. Поведение людей ничего особенного не выдавало: они держались спокойно и разнообразно. Провалившееся «Озарение» с миллионами жертв явно волновало их меньше, чем некоторая вероятность падения обломков на головы кому-нибудь, кому можно позвонить.

 

А где угодно прямо сейчас ровно так же ехали с места на место другие агенты ГИДРЫ. И их ровно так же никто не замечал.

 

Подземный вокзал на Манхэттене Солдат опознал, не вспомнив. Как и улицу наверху. Как и весь остров. Город немедленно подхватил его, потащил, потерял; сверяясь с загруженной картой, он побыстрее выбрался на Таймс-сквер и оттуда пошёл по Бродвею – на юг, в направлении Бруклинского моста. По сторонам нависали квадратные километры сплошного остекления и наружной рекламы, пестрели неоновые надписи, здания в десятки этажей высились бок о бок, а в небе над ними плыла громада Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг. Улицы текли мимо на большой скорости, люди мешались причудливо, пробки гудели; церкви терялись среди небоскрёбов, фотоаппараты безостановочно били вспышками; а чуть в стороне на тротуарах проваливался асфальт, разномастные дома обносили заборами из сетки, и чем дальше, тем дешевле становились забегаловки и опаснее – закоулки.

 

Работала не память, а всего лишь встроенная карта – ничего живого, ничего личного, ничего своего. Но Солдат смотрел и думал: в других обстоятельствах он поладил бы с этим городом. Неважно, знакомы они были тысячу раз или ни одного.

 

Он нашёл улицу, где когда-то жил Капитан Америка. Дом с нужным номером давно снесли, и место целого квартала занимал огромный кинотеатр. Мёртвый сержант, скорее всего, обитал где-то здесь же — едва ли детская дружба могла осилить большие расстояния – но искать дом было нелепо. Осматривая окрестности, Солдат ни на что убил полчаса. В радиусе нескольких сотен метров не сохранилось ни одной старой постройки; он обошёл их, как обходят после миссии трупы – убедиться, что живых нет. Только он не узнал бы их, даже если бы увидел.

 

Насмотревшись, сел в ближайшем интернет-кафе. Оставались ещё архивы местного муниципалитета – и сеть.

 

Искать было трудно. Имя и фамилия сержанта образовывали совершенно гиблый запрос – десятки тысяч мужчин во всём мире носили такие же. Идеальное имя для беглеца – Солдат мог бы взять его себе, до того легко оно топило крупицы информации в море помех. Одних только личных страниц Джеймсы Барнсы разного возраста и местообитания наделали прорву; чтобы отсечь их, Солдат внёс в поисковую строку год рождения и акцентировал второе имя. Это подровняло прицел точнее некуда, но не помогло нисколько: теперь сеть в немыслимых объёмах забрасывала его сведениями о Стивене Роджерсе. Сержант был вморожен в его биографию, как в лёд. И иначе, чем в связке с ним, не упоминался, а Солдат искал не это.

 

Пришлось просеивать информацию почти вручную. Но, в конце концов, он всё-таки докопался: сохранились выдержки из предвоенной городской переписи. Барнсов было в избытке и там, но он топографически вычислил семью с улицы за кинотеатром: мать звали Кэтрин, а отца – Томас; он владел автомастерской, она была домохозяйкой; Джеймс Б. Барнс (имя указано неразборчиво) учился в Инженерной школе; и ещё были бабка, и дед, и сестра, младше сержанта на одиннадцать лет. Солдат вспоминал девчонку на остановившихся качелях, потрясённо открывшую рот, когда он вытащил газету из мусорной урны, – Ребекка, должно быть, была на неё похожа. Он пытался отследить её судьбу – и не мог: то ли она умерла совсем юной, то ли сменила фамилию и исчезла. С родителями тоже ничего толкового не вышло. И они, и она, и сам мёртвый мальчишка принадлежали эпохе, сохранявшей сведения о людях разве что ненароком.

 

Он потом разыскал их на кладбище – четверых из пяти. Высохшие надгробия с плохо различимыми надписями. Не знал, что чувствовать. Ждал боли, но внутри было оглушительно тихо, как в механической руке при поломке.

 

Сюда должен был прийти не он, а сержант, смеявшийся вместе с Роджерсом в старой хронике. Сержант, не смевший поднять на него глаза. Солдат спрашивал у поисковика, чем закончилась война, на которой оба они погибли. Читал рассекреченные файлы ГИДРЫ. О нём, Капитане, спрашивать не мог – лишь случайно, закрывая ненужные страницы, выхватывал краем глаза: нет, его всё ещё продолжали искать. И да, как же мало, вопреки духу нового века, знала о нём сеть: в ней сотнями копились нарисованные сюжеты о вымышленном герое, и не проскальзывало ничего настоящего. Три года назад Роджерса засветили во время масштабной миссии здесь, в Нью-Йорке: возле Башни Старка, с командой агентов, известных как Мстители – этим и исчерпывались все доступные дополнения к его музейной истории.

 

А совершенно один он был уже с конца тридцатых. Перепись не зафиксировала никого больше в доме под кинотеатром. Ему было тогда неполных двадцать.

 

...

 

То ли от недосыпания, то ли от перегрузки Солдат уехал со старого кладбища настолько нестабильным, что впервые устроил себе проблемы без необходимости. Он возвращался на исходную точку – улицу, куда не вернулся мёртвый сержант, – в густеющей темноте; в подворотне за углом трое чёрных парней без возраста методично били ногами скорчившегося на земле четвёртого, и под аккомпанемент стучавших в висках ударов он свернул туда машинально. Это был дефект во всём его блеске. Спохватившись, Солдат зло оборвал себя и зашагал мимо - но тут в руке у одного из троих мелькнуло острое, колкое, воронёное. И он решил, что от такого предложения отказываться несерьёзно.

 

– Слушай, он ведь уже не видит. Покажи лучше мне? – после долгого молчания получилось слишком хрипло. И слишком резко. Солдат сбросил рюкзак с плеча, разворачиваясь прямо в шаг — сразу вламываясь на дистанцию удара, чтобы не было времени ответить, чтобы сразу пришлось выбирать – отпрянуть или замахнуться. Парень отпрянул. Ударили двое других, справа и слева – левого Солдат подправил ногой, а правого, чуть сдвинувшись и пропустив удар мимо, поймал за руку, подтолкнул, уронил и сломал – до хруста, до вскрика. Первый, с ножом, опомнился и попытался ударить, но с ним всё уже было ясно. Солдат перехватил лезвие металлической кистью и одним рывком выкрутил из пальцев. Все трое бросились бежать.

 

И очень вовремя, потому что четвёртый, свернувшийся под ногами, тут же приподнялся – вытащил из-под одежды маленький М11 и как попало разрядил им в спины полмагазина. Пришлось вытряхнуть патроны прямо в грязь, чтобы самому не получить в затылок здесь, в проулке. И петлять, уходя от встречи с полицией.

 

До места он добрался затемно. Перемахнул на пожарную лестницу кинотеатра с соседнего здания. Поднялся на крышу. Нашёл угол, где было относительно тихо, и сел на край у решётки. Нож положил на колени. Вариант с прыжком вниз и рассматривать не стоило: Солдат уже выжил однажды после большего. На лезвие полагаться было привычнее и вернее. 

 

Наверное, он был сейчас не лучше щегла из мастерской, но возможность собственноручно обеспечить себе смерть, в самом деле, опьяняла.

 

Внизу струился поток автомобильных фар, уличные фонари горели уходящей в никуда цепью; то там, то здесь, закрывая горизонт, светящимися стенами поднимались тридцатиэтажные коробки, и небо от городских огней было багровым.

 

Солдат закрыл глаза. Даже не понял, что плывёт. И перед тем, как отключиться, с абсолютной ясностью подумал: Роджерс будет его искать. И начнёт, едва сможет ходить.

 

А закончит, когда найдёт.

 

...

 

Ему снилась взлётная полоса. Шесть квинджетов и крейсер. Двадцать целей, две минуты. Короткие удары автоматного приклада в плечо, бьющийся в ладони пистолет. Пули, секущие стекло и металл, рвущие кевлар, взрезающие незащищённую кожу. Брызги крови, стекленеющие глаза. Гранаты. Треск обшивки, запах дыма. Разлетающиеся в багровом небе огненные шары.

 

Ещё снился градусник с ртутным столбиком, вплотную подбиравшимся к отметке сорок два по Цельсию. Ничто не предвещало – ну, подумаешь, кашель; Стив привычно натянул свитер, они за пятнадцать минут содрали друг у друга уроки и сели собирать телескоп. Миссис Роджерс ушла в ночную смену. Повалил снег. И вот теперь он смотрел на чёртовы сорок два, не зная, куда бежать: Стива за каких-то полчаса запекло в уголь, он не мог ни открыть глаз, ни шевельнуть языком, даже кашлял едва слышно. Лекарство от жара не действовало. Воспаление лёгких, как у деда прошлой зимой; нужно было срочно, срочно идти за врачом – домчать до дома, попросить отца? – но сорок два, вот ведь чёрт... Он лихорадочно дёргал проклятый свитер, цеплявший Стива за каждый острый угол, расстёгивал рубашку, к такой-то матери стаскивал штаны – кожа под одеждой казалась раскалённой, а ладони и стопы были ледяные. Он притащил сперва уксус для растираний, потом таз с холодной водой, потом, в порыве совсем уж чёрного отчаяния – бутылку какого-то пойла; он гонял вокруг кровати так, что от него можно было запитать генератор Фарадея, он говорил глупости, он боялся отвернуться хоть на мгновение. Часа через два озноб унялся, и столб ртути милосердно пополз вниз; улучив момент, он выскочил к соседям с запиской – а когда вернулся, Стив, пошатываясь, сел в постели, раздетый и пьяный, и, не открывая глаз, неразборчиво, но обвиняюще велел ему не выбегать под снегопад в одной рубашке.

 

И ещё снился хриплый шёпот. Другой самолёт, адская спешка: Фэлсворт поймал пулю в ребро; метров двести они тащили его на плаще волоком, и ещё сотню Стив нёс на плече. Мог свалить в открытую дверь, как мешок, но перехватил и уложил, как ребёнка. «Будь жив, слышишь меня? – тихо приказывал он, и Фэлсворт кивал. – Делай, что хочешь, только будь жив».

 

Шёпот взлетал и плыл. Его глушил рёв мотора, рвали удары гранат и автоматные очереди – до полной безнадёжности, как на хеликарриере. Но он не умолкал: будь жив. Если слышишь.

 

...

 

Часов через шесть солнце поднялось над неровной линией крыш и просочилось между высотками. Солдат приоткрыл глаза, сощурился и проснулся. Под плечом по-прежнему была решетка, за ней – край, вокруг – небо; далеко внизу бурлила улица, на бедре лежал нож.

 

И ещё была странная тяжесть во всём теле. Гулкое и тягучее напряжение, переходящее в слабость – или, может, наоборот, не разобрать. Солдат потянулся к рюкзаку за водой – и замер: попытка двинуться отозвалась жаром, грозившим вот-вот собраться внизу живота в горячий ком. Он совершенно забыл, что такое бывает. Подождал секунд десять, инстинктивно контролируя дыхание – вроде бы отпустило – и потянулся снова.

 

Звенящий жар накатил неуправляемо, отовсюду. Затопил до кончиков пальцев, ударил в голову. Неторопливо, но неуклонно потёк вниз, и с этим ничего уже нельзя было сделать. Солдат зажмурился; сердце забилось частыми, резкими толчками, губы пересохли. Голова кружилась, в одежде было тесно, в собственной коже было тесно. Он выхватил из рюкзака бутылку и жадно отпил – стало ещё хуже: от прикосновения к губам, от холода на языке, от глотка. Хуже становилось от любого касания и движения. От любого действия. И от бездействия – тоже.

 

Не дыша, он отодвинулся от края и расстегнул молнию – терпеть её давление было особенно тяжко. Член пульсировал в такт грохоту в ушах, то ли на пределе боеготовности, то ли на пределе уязвимости. Солдат осторожно дотронулся до него – и проглотил внезапный стон, так горячо, так остро это ощущалось; непроизвольно повёл пальцами, и тело сразу ответило долгой дрожью. Ему не нужно было многого, не нужно было практически ничего – мутная, тяжёлая голова на мгновение достроила вес чужого тела на бёдрах, скольжение ладоней – и губы, насмешливые, нежные, ничьи; он потянулся за ними, раскрывая, и они подались под его губами с коротким вздохом.

 

Это было похоже на электроудар в полном сознании. Его выгнуло и тряхнуло, оглушило, ослепило, уничтожило – рассыпало на части и собрало в произвольном порядке из нужного пополам с ненужным. Обнулило, насколько могло, – когда всё кончилось, он стоял на коленях, пустой, как небо. И чувствовал себя живым – беззащитным и открытым любому ветру, настоящим невыносимо, непростительно, страшно; горло перехватывало, под веками жгло.

 

***

– Тринадцатый! Что должен чёрт делать с другом?

советская мультипликация, 1982

Второй зачищенный им объект ГИДРЫ находился прямо здесь, в Бруклине, в нескольких остановках метро. Его не было в выброшенных в сеть файлах, из чего Солдат заключил, что полиция о нём не знает. И не ошибся. Крематорий, замаскированный под производство стеклокерамики, работал размеренно и спокойно вплоть до его прихода.

 

Нападения там не ждали. Там вообще до такой степени не готовы были к защите – вероятно, посетители, ещё способные напасть, попадались нечасто – что Солдат обошёлся без кровопролития. Выключил мастеров обжига и плавления ударами по голове и шее, обездвижил, сложил на полу; потом остановил печь с обгоревшими костями и вызвал полицию. «На юго-западе Нью-Йорка найден и захвачен объект, многократно использовавшийся агентами ГИДРЫ для физического уничтожения трупов. Обезврежено шесть человек. Прошу...» Он понятия не имел о том, как просить помощи. Как докладывать тем, кому не подчиняется.

 

И как убедиться, что его поняли верно и что всё это не напрасно.

 

В тот раз пришлось ждать почти сорок минут. Прибыли две группы полицейских оперативников – судя по поведению, до последнего предполагавших, что вызов окажется ложным. Солдат оставил им открытую печь, чтобы состав преступления с порога был ясен по виду и запаху, и ушёл через крышу.

 

Третью точку он разнёс почти через неделю на севере Бронкса. Разнёс в прямом смысле – там готовили взрывчатку, и охранялась она гораздо лучше, так что не обошлось не только без жертв, но и без массивной детонации. И в расчёте на следующую миссию Солдат всё-таки вынужденно позаимствовал там компактный зиг-зауэр – не столько затем, чтоб увеличить потери противника, сколько затем, чтобы уменьшить. Взрыв избавлял его от необходимости вызывать полицейских по телефону, но он всё-таки позвонил – на случай, если принадлежность объекта ГИДРЕ будет неочевидна.

 

Других ключевых координат он не знал. На четвёртую точку вышел сам – за несколько дней до штурма третьей, отслеживая перемещения её транспорта. Это был ангар, переоборудованный под оружейный цех, там в промышленных масштабах шлифовали бойки огнестрельного оружия. Его зиг-зауэр, затёртый до полной неузнаваемости, наверняка был родом отсюда же. Здесь его Солдат и оставил. В этот раз полицейские отреагировали на его звонок молниеносно: явились в считанные минуты, с медиками, сапёрами и командой снайперов; он едва успел вовремя исчезнуть. А когда позвонил снова, девушка-диспетчер, едва дослушав названный им адрес, взволнованно зачастила: «Я должна обратиться к вам от имени начальника нью-йоркского полицейского департамента...» Он немедленно нажал кнопку отбоя. И ушёл, никого не дожидаясь, хотя ещё до звонка обеспечил себе порядочный запас расстояния.

 

К такому он готов не был. Он привык проходить среди людей невидимым, привык казаться несуществующим; и вот теперь с ним как будто попытался заговорить дорожный знак.

 

Информация о его операциях просачивалась в новости. В газетах его называли неизвестным мстителем; вследствие ли дефекта или, может, сам по себе, но Солдат находил в этом стихийную иронию.

 

В шестой раз его ранили. Три пули: поясница, бедро и предплечье; он заново знакомился с ослепляющей, парализующей болью. Эта миссия вполне могла оказаться последней, исходные данные были почти безнадёжными – лаборатория, производившая сильнодействующие лекарства. Золотое дно. Огромный оборот и высочайшая плотность защиты. Солдат шёл туда, сам не зная, выжить хочет или умереть – желание жить нисколько не мешало другим желаниям, и смерть была бы заслуженной и правильной. Только на самом краю – стягивая бедро жгутом из кабеля в хлипком укрытии под шквальным огнём – он всё-таки отчаянно думал: жаль, что так вышло. И то – не о ней.

 

Его спасли упавшие сверху полицейские вертолёты. Он не звонил и не ждал, просто достаточно долго продержался. Уйти тогда удалось с огромным трудом; Солдат всерьёз размышлял, что будет делать, если при отходе ему придётся столкнуться с полицией лоб в лоб, и выкрутиться бескровно не хватит сил. Самому подарить себе последнюю пулю? Нелепо было бы убивать сначала одних, потом других.

 

Нелепо было быть с законом на одной стороне.

 

Пули он потом вытянул плоскогубцами – живые пальцы скользили, дрожали и никуда не годились. Засыпал раны антисептиком. Пока заживало, почти неделю отлёживался по подвалам и крышам – и, раз уж на то пошло, заодно побрился ножом без зеркала. Ему всё-таки не хватало белка и почти наверняка не хватало витаминов, вода временами попадалась такая, что требовалось фильтровать хотя бы сквозь ткань. Но тяжелее всего он переносил неотступно преследовавшие его в безделье мысли: о том, что ГИДРА – это прежде всего люди и планы, о том, что инфраструктуру она отрастит себе снова, и о том, что, противодействуя ей вслепую, он смехотворно неэффективен.

 

К концу недели Солдат восстановился полностью. В порядке пробы сил добрался до Кони-Айленда – и проторчал там полдня. Его завораживали песок, и вода, и реющие флаги, и крики птиц, и веселящиеся люди: он смотрел, словно из-за стекла, зачарованно и недоверчиво, его ждал седьмой намеченный для уничтожения объект, ему не было места по другую сторону жизни, и он выбирал это сам, прямо сейчас. Но уйти не мог. Он давно уже не был суперсолдатом, а был попросту мертвецом – но где-то чудовищно далеко и давно, на дне его покорёженной памяти, кто-то живой хохотал здесь, обнимая человека, казавшегося ему неправдоподобно дорогим; и с неба лился свет, и мертвец не смел отворачиваться.

 

Седьмой объект, словно в ответ его тягостным мыслям, оказался ликвидирован без него. Двое суток тому назад, не меньше.

 

И это было ещё не всё: прямо против входа в стене опустошённого склада осталась чудовищная вмятина. В кирпичную кладку там с разлёта врубился вращающийся диск. Солдат рассматривал следы с замиранием сердца: вмятины были всюду, и много. Не командная работа – только один боец под прикрытием только одного стрелка.

 

Он ушёл едва ли не бегом, уговаривая себя, что это может – всё-таки может – быть просто случайностью. И в тот же день уехал в Бостон. Там пришлось всё начинать с начала, и зацепок было куда меньше, но он начал. Набирая 911 после первой законченной миссии, трижды сам себя останавливал и трижды подталкивал – не мог решиться. В конце концов, всё-таки собрался. И отчитался – как всегда. Как задумал ещё на этапе планирования своей поисково-погромной кампании. И – как больше всего хотел, хотя дефектные желания в расчёт не принимались.

 

Роджерс появился через неделю. Даже раньше – через неделю Солдат уже рассматривал зарубки от его щита на стенах зачищенной подземной парковки. Это была ни черта не случайность. Это была откровенная демонстрация присутствия. Ясно обозначенное желание взять себе часть работы, влезть не в своё дело – и, может быть, встретиться.

 

Солдат немедленно уехал снова, надеясь, что его ответ тоже будет ясен. В Филадельфию. Потом, для большей внятности, в Балтимор. Потом – назад в Бронкс. В Нью-Йорке у ГИДРЫ обнаружилось что-то вроде локальной штаб-квартиры, там можно было попытаться накрыть её координирующие звенья – и там же, рассматривая следы очередного разгрома, к которому опоздал, Солдат впервые испугался до темноты в глазах. Не было следов щита, хотя всё остальное указывало на знакомую ему боевую двойку.

 

Не было. Следов щита.

 

Роджерс решил присутствовать ненавязчиво. Незаметно – Солдат выскочил на улицу и зашагал, не глядя куда, и едва не срываясь на бег. Подавляя желание каждого парня ростом выше шести футов хватать за локоть и разворачивать к себе в сумасшедшей надежде. А ещё – позвонить: «Я должен обратиться к начальнику нью-йоркского полицейского департамента от имени неизвестного мстителя. Если вы сливаете информацию капитану Роджерсу, сообщите ему, что он придурок. Если не сливаете – он всё равно придурок, я прошу передать это по всем новостным каналам, написать на билбордах и вывесить над Сити-Холлом вместо флага...» Он был в растерянности. Он снова, как в стену, врезался в собственный изъян: тот же самый, что когда-то выбил его из равновесия и заставил прийти в движение. Его отношение к Капитану могло оставаться нейтральным лишь до тех пор, пока тому не грозила опасность. Солдат не был свободен от него. Не был от него защищён. Не мог рисковать его жизнью, не мог позволить ему идти по краю, не мог...

 

Не мог даже толком сердиться на чужую власть над собой. «...Встань с колен, сэр Стивен, и отвечай: кому отныне принадлежит твоя верность?» – «Тем же, кому и сердце». – «Это неправильный ответ воина, рыцаря и вассала». – «Другого у меня нет». – «Вот ей же богу, Стиви, я бы сдох от удивления, если б он у тебя был...» Улицы кипели вокруг, идти было некуда, искать было бессмысленно: Солдат лучше многих знал, как невозможно найти в городе того, кто не хочет быть найденным.

 

Он, как в тумане, добрался до Старк-Тауэр. Обошёл её по кругу, ища на прилегающих улицах хоть один исправный телефонный автомат. Нашёл. Набрал номер экстренной службы – нет, не ради билбордов, просто чтобы предупредить: очередной объект ГИДРЫ он ликвидирует сегодня прямо здесь. В Башне, с которой была связана прежняя команда Роджерса.

 

Он никогда не делал такого раньше, и из этого могла получиться приманка.

 

«Слушаю вас», – отозвался оператор на линии. Солдат обернулся, чтобы уточнить адрес. И застыл.

 

Должно быть, среагировал на знакомую манеру двигаться. Или силуэт был чересчур узнаваем даже в бесформенной ветровке — слишком стройный, чтобы казаться массивным даже при впечатляющей ширине плеч. Красивый до смешной, дикой мысли о хрупкости. Капитана не требовалось ни выманивать, ни искать: он был всего в какой-нибудь сотне футов впереди, за перекрёстком. Рука об руку с Однокрылым Соколом шагал по направлению к Башне и собирался свернуть за угол. Он не видел Солдата и явно старался не привлекать внимания к себе: в бейсболке, очках, мешковатых тряпках, заросший густой двухнедельной щетиной — нашёл, чёрт возьми, способ маскировки... Он слегка кренился влево, как будто недавно получил по рёбрам. И, судя по тому, как ставил ноги – вот-вот должен был обернуться и зацепить Солдата взглядом.

 

...Это тоже был дефект во всём блеске: так дёрнуться, так резко податься к стене и так увлечённо уткнуться в телефонную трубку. Так отчаянно прятаться от того, кого любой ценой хотел найти. Образец безупречной логики, светоч здравого смысла; ближайшая спасительная дверь была всего в паре шагов, и Солдат едва успел себя остановить. Он даже изумился: обычно его дефектную часть тянуло выдать себя и подставиться, он не помнил за своим саботажником склонности прятаться по углам. А сейчас тот вздрагивал от любого звука за спиной и с радостью впитался бы в асфальт, если бы мог. На секунду кольнуло чем-то вроде сочувствия – Солдат ободряюще ткнул бы в бок: ну, что ты, тише; он же мальчишка, он же боится... и в голове вдруг щёлкнуло: какой, к чёрту, он. Я, я боюсь. Мне страшно появиться перед ним – Капитаном, Роджерсом, Стивом. Я и тогда ещё, в насмерть забытые времена, не мог на него взглянуть – прятал тайну; ничего с тех пор не изменилось, только объём тайн стал просто неподъёмным. Как теперь находиться с ним рядом? Что сказать? Ты был моим компасом, был моим севером, я пошёл за тобой и выбрался — оттуда, где лучше было бы сгинуть? Что он сможет ответить? И на что не решится — пощадит, но всё равно против воли договорит глазами? Телефонная трубка затрещала в живых пальцах, и Солдат перехватил её механическими, в изоленте: всё так.

 

Но я уже решил.

 

Я доверюсь ему.

 

Будет больно. Но я доверюсь. Я полагаюсь на него больше, чем на себя.

 

Или он заслужил, чёрт возьми, смерть в подворотне, без щита, от неопознаваемой пули, в поисках беглого убийцы?

 

Внутри сразу же всё улеглось. Стало ясно и тихо. Солдат повесил трубку – та отрывисто гудела, потрескивая повреждённым микрофоном – и обернулся, ища глазами. Роджерс с Соколом уже свернули на перекрёстке и почти скрылись за поворотом. Он бросился через улицу, сокращая расстояние. Нужно было позвать, крикнуть: Капитан? Роджерс? Стив? Стиви? – он не был уверен, что сможет. Он зубами сдёрнул с левой руки перчатку, выбросил вверх сверкающую, непривычно незащищённую ладонь, поймал свет и, сыграв кистью, направил в лицо.

 

Роджерс вздрогнул. Инстинктивно отпрянул в сторону и – захотелось рассмеяться и выругаться – оттолкнул Однокрылого, прикрывая собой. Не человек, а ходячий щит. Вскинул голову, ища источник опасности – Солдат поднял ладонь ещё выше и пошёл навстречу, не опуская руки. Сокол смотрел остолбенело. И ни черта не видел: Капитана качнуло – беспомощно, никуда. Глаза погасли, губы разомкнулись – он в полный рост стоял над дорогой без сознания, удерживая идеальную осанку тонусом своей невозможной мускулатуры. И, не чувствуя боли, даже перестал клониться влево.

 

А потом его медленно, не разгибая, повело назад. Солдат уронил рюкзак с плеча и рванул через улицу бегом.

 

...

 

Нет, он не упал. Для этого у него была слишком хорошая сосудистая реактивность. Он только тряхнул головой, словно просыпаясь, когда Солдат подбежал вплотную. А потом отвёл взгляд. И тот, не дотронувшись, снова поднял ладони, металлическую и живую. «Я сдаюсь, Капитан».

 

Он ждал приговора с первым же словом. «Баки» — с другого Роджерс бы не начал, и Солдат собрался в напряжённой готовности. Само по себе имя его не ранило: оно входило в пустоту, в выгоревшую пробоину, не задевая ничего живого — разве что отзывалось глухой фантомной болью неизвестно где. Но оно сразу поставило бы его на край неподъёмной тайны. Человек, понимавший, кто он, не пытался бы так его называть.

 

Капитан поднял глаза и судорожно сглотнул вместо ответа.

 

– Пойдёмте отсюда, – сказал Сокол. – Быстрее. 

 

Он повёл их с улицы к той самой спасительной двери за перекрёстком. Шёл впереди, а они — следом, не порознь, но и не вместе, неловко примеряясь к ширине чужого шага и безопасной боковой дистанции. На скуле у Роджерса медленно угасал зеленоватый след от кровоподтёка, переходившего в уже почти исчезнувший порез; Солдат не мог оценить точнее из-за риска наткнуться на встречный быстрый взгляд. Хотя Капитан на него смотрел ещё осторожнее — боялся не только пораниться, но и испугать. Ограничивался одной одеждой, едва заметно хмурясь, — в тряпках были дыры от пуль, зашитые тонким медным волокном из расплетённого провода.

 

За дверью оглушительно пахло съедобным. Сокол сразу потянул Солдата за маленький стол подальше от окна. Роджерс чуть задержался: на ходу вызванивал Тони. Старка, понял Солдат — он о нём читал. Просил срочно спуститься и передавал координаты; слышно было, как тот многословно упирался, приглашая его к себе наверх «со всем, что там у тебя есть», но Капитан настоял на здешнем кофе безоговорочно.

 

К кофе здесь подавались нейтральная территория и много гражданских свидетелей. Выбор Роджерса наводил на мысли — но не то, чтобы собственное будущее как-то Солдата беспокоило. Какое, чёрт возьми, могло быть будущее — у него.

 

Он только всё ещё ждал от Капитана приговора. 

 

Роджерс нагнал их через полминуты. Не глядя, сел рядом, хотя места было достаточно со всех сторон стола. Теперь приходилось следить за тем, чтобы случайно не коснуться его коленом или локтем; Солдат чувствовал себя, как в кресле перед включением электродов. Капитан тоже молчал, и не смотрел, и вообще старался не делать лишних движений – как будто боялся, что брызнет на окружающих кровью, если пошевелится. Оттого, что приговор был так сильно ему небезразличен, ожидание становилось ещё тяжелее.

 

Уилсон принёс три стакана, хотя мог обойтись и одним.

 

– Ого! – до появления Старка они так и не заговорили. Тот подошёл из-за спины – просунул Капитану под мышкой ладонь для рукопожатия, а другую руку протянул Соколу, сидевшему напротив. Ногой придвинул к себе стул, устроился с краю и обвёл глазами всех троих. – Это то, о чём я подумал? Зимний Солдат, надо полагать?

 

– Нет, – ответил Капитан.

 

– Да, – ответил Солдат.

 

– Как сказать, – ответил Сокол.

 

– Блестяще, – Старк выразительно округлил глаза — тёмные, неясно знакомые. – Позволите мне узнать, что он здесь делает? Где конвой, где снайперы, где наручники, и что это за дружеские посиделки за стаканчиком кофе? Роджерс, какого чёрта?..

 

Он не закончил. Переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Повисла пауза: Солдат не стал бы отвечать, даже будь вопрос адресован ему, и Капитан тоже только хмуро молчал.

 

В любом случае, правота Старка была абсолютной.

 

– Наручники и всё прочее, – произнёс, наконец, Уилсон, – пригодились бы, если бы тут нужно было кого-то удерживать. Мистер Барнс с нами по своей воле.

 

– Не думаю, что я мистер Барнс, — немедленно поправил Солдат, но возражение смело, как струёй из огнемёта:

 

– Чудесно! – Старк кивнул на нетронутый кофе. – Я даже спрашивать боюсь – а что дальше? Закажем шампанского? Устроим фейерверк из конфетти? Позвоним девочкам? – он сиял чуть кривоватой ухмылкой, как игрушечный клоун. И вдруг взглянул в упор, ясно, остро: – Что там дальше по плану? Вы двое отчалите куда-нибудь-нибудь в Чили, устраивать клуб беглых мёртвых суперсолдат? А мы будем с тоской махать вслед салфетками из Старбакса?

 

– Не знаю, — Солдат без всякого выражения отбил давящий взгляд.

 

– Не знаешь!

 

— Мне всё равно. Я сдался капитану Роджерсу.

 

– Тони, – тот с трудом поднял голову. – Ты бы остыл. Мне нужна помощь.

 

– Я, представь себе, это заметил! Дай-ка угадаю, – Старк нахмурился, изображая задумчивость. – Нужно срочно собрать в дорогу большую тачку? Нет? Нарисовать липовые документы и авиабилет? Тоже нет? А, о чём это я. Самолёт! – он триумфально щёлкнул пальцами и хлопнул в ладоши. – Легкомоторный. С полным баком топлива. Знаешь что, Кэп...

 

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты доложил в Пентагон.

 

– Доло... Что, прости? — От неожиданности Старк даже посерьёзнел.

 

– Пентагон. – Капитан чуть повернулся и скользнул по Солдату взглядом — вопросительным, как будто сомневался и искал возможности передумать. Тот даже не обернулся. Не смог: он как-то сразу и безоговорочно поверил Старку, поверил в то, что он хорошо знает Стива и предлагает не бог знает что, а вещи, которых Роджерс с высокой степенью вероятности мог хотеть в самом деле. Но тогда ещё вероятнее было другое — Солдат, не закрывая глаз, представлял себе, как в сыром подвале при свете фонаря будет тянуть плоскогубцами раздавленную пулю из его груди. – Сообщи, что Зимний Солдат добровольно сдался в руки правосудия. Что сержант Барнс всё-таки пробился к своим из плена, несмотря на отсутствие всякой помощи.

 

– Не думаю, что я сержант Барнс, — поправка вырвалась машинально, хотя Солдат собрался молчать.

 

– Погодите, оба. Нет, серьёзно, погодите, я ни черта не понял. Во-первых, ты прекрасно можешь сообщить сам, Роджерс. Генерал Джефферсон из штанов выпрыгнет от счастья, когда тебя услышит. А во-вторых – я что-то не соображу, ты что, хочешь отдать его под трибунал?

 

– Я хочу его оправдания. И полной реабилитации.

 

Старк присвистнул. Солдат вздрогнул. Капитан безотчётно придвинулся ближе.

 

– Хочу, чтобы он был свободен. Чтобы мог преследовать ГИДРУ на законных основаниях и при поддержке всех сил армии и полиции, а не... – Роджерс запнулся. Потёр заросший подбородок и опять мимолётно обжёг Солдата взглядом сквозь ресницы. Ему явно поперёк горла вставало это бесконечное «он» в присутствии обсуждаемого. — А мог не преследовать, если не захочет. Ты официально связываешь нас с армией, Тони – ты и доложишь, с соблюдением всех формальностей. Мне ручаться за него в суде. И нельзя, чтобы опять заводилась та же шарманка: кому я подчиняюсь и в какой мере вообще управляем.

 

– Чёрт побери, Кэп. Ты шутишь, да?

 

– Да. Как обычно.

 

Старк невольно фыркнул. 

 

— Да его не выпустит из-под ареста ни один вменяемый человек! — Вот кого бесконечное «он» не смущало нисколько. — Его ждёт огромный выбор – между тюрьмой и психушкой. И больше того: по-твоему, это нормально, что он вот так пришёл к тебе неизвестно откуда и зачем? Сказал, что вырвался из ГИДРЫ – и достаточно? А если это диверсия, Кэп? — Старк выразительно вздёрнул бровь. — Что, если у него задание?

 

– Какое задание, Тони? – Капитан устало вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. – Скажи, какое?

 

– Ты меня спрашиваешь? Да понятия не имею. Может, он хочет тебя убить?

 

– Он мог это сделать ещё месяц назад на хеликарриере. Затяжной способ, не находишь?

 

– Ну, не знаю. Подобраться с твоей помощью к защищённой цели?

 

– Тони, он убивал президентов. Он почти убил Фьюри.

 

– К чёрту, Кэп, да откуда мне знать?! – Старк вспыхнул. – Да может, он должен просто к тебе втереться – на будущее, до лучших времён! Затаиться, пока по каналам связи не объявят общий сбор! Он агент ГИДРЫ, Роджерс, это их обычная тактика. С какой стати ему доверять?

 

– Он не агент ГИДРЫ. — Голос оставался спокойным, но Капитан завёлся тоже. Солдат считывал напряжение в наклоне головы, во взгляде, в неконтролируемом нажиме пальцев на край стола. Его удивляла и пугала эта отчаянная вовлечённость. Он был готов к подозрениям и обвинениям. Не к защите.

 

Он хотел приговора немедленно.

 

– Неужели? Ты его с кем-то путаешь, Кэп. Не хочешь слушать меня – послушай его. Скажите-ка, мистер Барнс...

 

– Не думаю, что я мистер Барнс.

 

– Тебе ясно?

 

– Да. – Ни черта ему не было ясно. – Он честен. И он не агент ГИДРЫ, Тони, и никогда им не был. Они использовали в своих целях оболочку. И даже её до приемлемой пустоты доводили с трудом!

 

– Это нельзя доказать!

 

– Можно. Есть архивные файлы. Там подробно расписаны протоколы уничтожения личности.

 

– И сколько лет оно охватывает? – Логика Старка была железнее рабочего костюма. – А что было до, Кэп? А что — после?

 

– Ровно то же. — Чем дальше, тем сильнее Роджерса заводило; Солдат вдруг подумал о пяти попытках любой ценой поступить на военную службу. Капитан снова всего лишь давал закону шанс — и готов был нарушить его, если своего не добьётся. Передача трибуналу в качестве пленника вовсе не исключала удаления пуль по подвалам в конечном счёте. — Я видел его в бою. И дам показания.

 

– О, ты дашь! Ты полагаешь, безмозглый инструмент ГИДРЫ заслуживает свободы больше, чем предатель? А если его нацелят на новое убийство, передав по телефону: «Ку-ку»?

 

– Сэм говорит, это невозможно. И он давно уже не инструмент, Тони. Он уничтожил почти десяток их стратегических объектов только за последний месяц!

 

– Это тоже ещё нужно доказать!

 

– Есть живые свидетели. Есть записи камер.

 

– Но риск останется всегда! А если учесть, что он за птица...

 

– Я возьму на себя вопрос безопасности.

 

– Как? – Старк с нажимом провёл по лицу ладонью. – Ради бога, как?! – Он оборвал себя самого. Нашёл в нагрудном кармане телефон. – Ладно. Чёрт с тобой. Пентагон, говоришь? Получай.

 

– Стойте! – неожиданно включился Сокол. Перехватил его руку, потянул за локоть и поднял Старка из-за стола. – Так нельзя. Думайте, что скажете и как. Дело не пустяковое. Если Джефферсон сейчас не в Пентагоне, лучше не сообщайте, кто тут у вас. Не то шума будет столько, что в суд придётся продавать билеты. Пусть лучше Кэп посторожит день-другой. А если на месте — запрашивайте всё, что положено: вертолёт, средства фиксации, группу сопровождения или что там, но тогда нужно сразу назначить точку сбора: скажем, в ангаре Башни через два часа. Мы встретим конвой, а Стив доставит пленного... – он потащил Старка к выходу, медленно, но верно, – ровно к сроку... 

 

Тот пытался высвободиться — и не мог. Только у самой двери сумел ненадолго выдернуть руку из захвата.

 

– Два часа, ты понял, Кэп? – произнёс он, обернувшись. Нервно дёрнул углом рта, открыл дверь. — А потом ты придёшь ко мне. И мы будем долго разговаривать.

 

Он вышел, пропустив Уилсона вперёд. И Роджерса сразу повело. Он согнулся над столом, упираясь в собственное колено, и накренился, щадя левый бок. Повернул к Солдату голову. Наконец, взглянул в лицо.

 

– Если, по-твоему, лучше сбежать, – произнёс он очень спокойно — слегка хмурясь, но без сомнений, – то сейчас самое время. В двух кварталах отсюда, на парковке, есть мотоцикл.

 

Повернуться ему навстречу было совершенно невозможно, и Солдат ответил, глядя перед собой:

 

– Я пришёл для того, чтобы тебя не пристрелили в подворотне. Ты останешься.

 

– Тогда ты тоже.

 

– Тогда я тоже.

 

Он взял ненужный стакан и опрокинул в рот, не чувствуя, что глотает, и не зная, зачем. Чувство было каким-то новым. Почти целиком состоящим из бессилия и согласия. Он готов был к любому наказанию и любому суду — найти бы только такой, что мог бы освободить Роджерса. Хотя бы по последней просьбе приговорённого. Чтобы и потерянный друг, и наконец найденный Солдат бесследно стёрлись из его памяти; чтобы, умерев для службы, он и в самом деле валялся у океана где-нибудь в Чили — с карандашом и книжкой о Чжуге Ляне. А не ждал конвоя, изводясь чувством вины.

 

Капитан, словно услышав, на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал... – скованно начал он.

 

– Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты знал, — Солдат не выдержал и повернулся. Всем телом, перехватывая взгляд — господи, как это оказалось просто. — Я почти ничего не помню и вряд ли вспомню хоть когда-нибудь.

 

– Это не имеет значения.

 

– Не может быть.

 

– Может.

 

Чушь, хотел сказать Солдат и даже открыл рот. Чушь, ведь дружба состоит из памяти чуть ли не наполовину. Не сказал. Умолк. Без общего прошлого между ними очень легко ложилась тишина, и это само за себя говорило.

 

Рехнуться, какие болезненно-синие были у Капитана глаза.

 

– Ты приходил в госпиталь, – не отводя взгляда, сказал он. Чего ему было не занимать, так это упрямства.

 

– Приходил.

 

– Я слышал тебя в коридоре. Думал, мне снится.

 

– Может, и снилось. Я пробыл там полминуты, не больше.

 

Слова снова закончились, неловко и беспощадно. Но Роджерс всё ещё не соглашался. Смотрел ждуще, ищуще, чуть снизу вверх, одним взглядом связывая по рукам и ногам. Его власть была огромной: он имел право требовать помилования. И не только у военного суда.

 

– Сколько ты накопал моих подвигов? – тихо спросил Солдат.

 

– Много. Но ты зря считаешь их своими.

 

– Они в любом случае мои. Пусть и не только. Я всё это сделал.

 

– Я знаю, — ресницы у Кэпа были нелепые, девичьи, и тени отбросили густые и длинные. Это был шанс вырваться, отвернуться — но Солдат странным образом не смог. — Но это... даже не соучастие. Это просто осквернённость.

 

Собственный вздох показался каким-то чужим. Роджерс нервно потёр подбородок. На мгновение показалось, что право требовать помилования у них двустороннее.

 

— А ты не должен себя винить, — медленно выговорил Солдат. И Капитана дёрнуло, обозначая попадание.

 

— Должен. Даже если не себя одного. Я должен был быть с тобой. Должен был тебя искать. Я...

 

— Ты должен был мне только одно — выжить. — Солдат помолчал, ища терпимые для языка слова. — И ты был со мной. Еще как.

 

Роджерс опустил голову.

 

– Как ты себя называешь? — спросил он.

 

– Никак. Я не говорю с собой. — Правильный ответ был: зови, как хочешь. Никакое имя уже не задело бы. И Капитан мог, действительно мог звать, как угодно, — ему бы Солдат ответил. Почему-то не хватило духу сказать это вслух.

 

– А как быть мне?

 

– Выбери сам.

 

– Я выберу то, что будет удобно тебе, – Роджерс нахмурился и смутился; идея произвольного назначения имени другому человеку так его напрягла, что он не улавливал просьбы, не улавливал подсказки.

 

– Только не Элизабет, – подтолкнул Солдат. – И, уж будь добр, не Лорен.

 

Капитан смотрел на него в растерянности.

 

– Мы могли бы познакомиться заново, – поддел Солдат ещё. – Ты спросил бы у меня моё имя, а я у тебя – своё; ты бы рассказывал про себя, а я про себя – расспрашивал. Только не вздумай, ради всего святого, уточнять, где я живу. И сколько мне лет. Хотя нет, последнее вряд ли тебя испугает...

 

– Слушай, – тихо перебил Капитан, – а ты не обидишься, если я тебя потрогаю?

 

– Нет, – пообещал Солдат. Но Роджерс даже не шелохнулся: одного разрешения не хватило. Нужно было коснуться его самому. Рукопожатие почему-то казалось нелепым; Солдат сжал живые пальцы в кулак и осторожно ткнул Капитана в плечо.

 

Его тут же попытались сгрести и притиснуть к себе, но он немедленно высвободился.

 

– Полегче, — голос звучал как-то незнакомо, улыбка не давалась губам. — Мне нужна основательная дезобработка и дезинфекция.

 

– А я мог бы это устроить, – отозвался Роджерс. – И даже должен. Тут недалеко как раз есть одно вполне подходящее место.

 

– Надеюсь, у тебя там не душевая кабина.

 

– Нет. У меня там обыкновенная ванна. Старомодная, я бы сказал.

 

– И нет толпы народу настороже за дверью?

 

– Само собой. До прибытия вертолёта я охраняю тебя один.

 

– Хорошо. Но у меня есть одна просьба, – Солдат отодвинулся и встал на ноги. – Ты перестанешь смотреть на меня, как на чудо, Капитан. Мне до тошноты хватает даже того, что я сам могу про себя рассказать. А ты знаешь ещё больше.

 

Роджерс качнул головой, глядя на него снизу вверх, и едва заметно улыбнулся.

 

– Господи, Бак, сколько же всего тебе вечно надо сразу.


End file.
